Home
by Closely
Summary: Kyo realizes where home really is. -- COMPLETE: ALL THREE CHAPTERS ARE OUT --- being revised as we speak.
1. Chapter 1

Home: Chapter 1  
  
By: Devilspet (or kutekyoluver on a different site, but with a lot of revisions done to it, so no one thinks I'm copying, 'cause that's another pen name of mine.)  
  
Rating: P.G.-13 for bad language  
  
Authors Note: anything surrounded by '' are thoughts and anything surrounded by "" are people speaking. SO, SO SORRY if this fic isn't good, it's the first one I've ever written.  
  
Summary: Kyo figures out where home really is.  
  
'Everyone says there's always someone there for you at home, but if that's true, who do I have? I mean, yeah there's Tohru, but why would she want to care for me?! All I ever do is yell at her, I could easily understand why she wouldn't like me. Besides, this isn't my home, I don't have a home,' Kyo thought as he sat on the roof. 'Let's see, why did I yell at her today . . .'  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Good morning!" Tohru said as she turned to greet Yuki and Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything, but Yuki spoke up and said, "Good morning Miss Honda, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for asking Yuki. That was so kind," Tohru said smiling. Yuki looked very pleased at this, and smiled back. Kyo gave Yuki a vengeful look.  
  
"Kyo what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Tohru looking concerned, she had obviously noticed that he wasn't talking, by now he would have started a fight with Yuki. "I'm fine!! What's wrong with you people?! Just because I'm not talking' you think there's something wrong! God damn it, Tohru, stop worrying so much!!" Kyo yelled as he stormed out of the room and headed for the roof. Tohru started after him but he yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tohru sat back down regretting what she did.  
  
~ End flashback~  
  
"Oh, now I remember," he said aloud, but quietly so that no one could hear. 'She was only trying to help but I was awful to her, she was only concerned for me,' he realized, 'and I pushed her away,' He began to lose himself in thoughts. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, the voice said, "Kyo?" He realized it was Tohru's and suddenly sat up. "Huh?" he said sounding confused, 'What was she doing up here I told her to leave me alone, but I should have known she can never go for a long time with someone mad at her. She always comes to apologize,' Kyo sighed and looked at her. "Kyo, I'm sorry if I offended you, but I was just trying to help. Will you forgive me?" she asked in an almost pleading voice. Kyo couldn't help but fell sympathy for her. "Yeah, I guess, you really didn't have to come up here though," he said, Tohru broke out in a smile and said, "It's okay and I wanted to come up anyway,"  
  
"You did?" Kyo asked sounding a bit puzzled. Tohru nodded and then smiled even wider than before. "Well . . . um . . . thanks Tohru," Kyo said blushing slightly. They sat in silence for long moment. "Well, dinner's ready. Do you want some?" asked Tohru politely. "Sure, I'll have some, I'll be down in a minute," Kyo said as he started to get up. "Okay, we'll all be waiting," She added as she started to climb down the ladder that leans against the house. As she was on the way down the ladder, Kyo came right down after her.  
  
When they were down the ladder, Kyo started to stare at Tohru, finally he said in a somewhat timid voice, "Tohru?" She looked at him and said, "Yes, Kyo?" Kyo scratched the back of his neck nervously and said, "Thanks again, Tohru, for everything, and I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. It wasn't you're fault, I was just being an idiot." She looked at him surprisingly, but just smiled and said, "You don't have to apologize, I shouldn't have worried about you like that," Kyo knew she would try and blame it on herself; this made him feel guiltier for what he did. "No, it's my fault and don't try to say it was yours again because you know that's not true," Kyo was starting to get angry. "Kyo, I shouldn't have-" she was cut off by Kyo "Tohru, don't start with me!" he said in a playful tone. "And if I do?" Tohru retorted to his response and smiled mischievously. They began to argue meaninglessly on the way back into the house.  
  
When they entered the dining room, Yuki and Shigure were already waiting. "Tohru, I'm hungry!! What took so long?!" Shigure whined. Kyo and Tohru just smirked at each other and took their seats. "I hope everybody's hungry because I made a lot of food!" Tohru said gleefully. "I am!" Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all said in unison. Tohru laughed and said, "Me too!"  
  
They all ate until they couldn't eat another bite. They all got up from the table and went off to bed. They were too full to do anything else. Once they were outside their rooms, Yuki said, "Goodnight, Miss Honda." Kyo, who felt jealous, said "'Night, Tohru." Tohru responded by saying, "Goodnight boys,"  
  
With that, Tohru opened her door, walked in, and then closed it behind her. Tohru walked over to her bed and sat down. Tohru still couldn't help but still blame herself for how Kyo acted. While Tohru changed into her pajamas, she realized something, 'Why do I feel this way? Whenever Yuki got mad at me I never reacted like this, but then again Yuki never gets mad at me, but when he's sad I never felt like this. What's wrong with me?! No, no, no, I don't get it, could I like Kyo? Or even love him?!' Tohru started to freak out and squealing in frustration, like there was a huge spider on the floor or something. Yuki and Kyo must have heard my squeals because they came barging though my door. Yuki and Kyo both looked concerned and asked at the same time, "What happened?!" Tohru looked at them in shock as she tried to speak, she looked down and finally spoke, she said, "I- I just . . . saw a spider on the floor, that's all, really, I'm fine. It just scared me," Tohru said as she was trying to calm down. 'I hate lying to them but I can't tell them what I was really thinking,'  
  
Kyo looked at Tohru strangely, it seemed to her like he knew what she was thinking. Tohru decided she had to say something. "Really that's all that happened you don't have to worry about me, it's okay," she tried to sound convincing but wasn't sure it was working. "I promise I'll be fine all I need is some sleep, please, you can leave now," Tohru was almost pleading for them leave. Yuki left her room but Kyo remained. "Tohru, what's wrong, I know something's up and it's not a spider?" Kyo said looking very concerned. "It's nothing, Kyo, everything is fine, trust me, please I just need to sleep. Goodnight Kyo," Tohru walked over to her bed, she didn't really care if he was standing there or not, she sat down and covered up with her comforter. Tohru was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
'Oh mom, I do get why I feel this way now. I know I feel like this because- because I- I like Kyo, maybe love,' Tohru fell asleep with tears in her eyes- tears of happiness that she have finally figured out this feeling.  
  
When Kyo saw that Tohru was asleep he went back to his own room. "Oh Tohru, I know there's something up and you know you can trust me, so why don't you tell me? It can't be that bad," Kyo whispered gently so that no one but himself could hear. 'Why doesn't she understand how I feel about her? Doesn't she get it?' he thought miserably to himself. Suddenly, his eyelids became too heavy to hold open and he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo came into the kitchen to find Tohru already starting breakfast. Yuki and Shigure were already at the table. He yawned and stretched. "Good morning Kyo," She said, her back turned from Kyo. "'Morning, Tohru," Kyo said, hoping no one would notice how he was staring at Tohru. Kyo smiled at her and said, "When's breakfast gonna be ready, I'm starving?" Kyo smile suddenly faded when she turned around. She looked like she had been crying all night. "It's about ready now," She said with a huge grin on her face. "Tohru, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying," Kyo asked with concern. Tohru looked at him in surprise. Yuki and Shigure weren't hearing this conversation, to Kyo's relief.  
  
"Huh, oh! I haven't been crying its just lack of sleep. I didn't sleep very well last night. That's all, I'm fine, really," Kyo didn't believe her. "Tohru, are you sure there's nothing wrong or are you just telling me that?" Kyo asked, almost pleading for her to tell him the truth. "Kyo, there is nothing wrong, I'm absolutely perfect," she said, smiling brightly 'You got that right, you are absolutely perfect,' Kyo thought to himself, smiling. "Okay, Tohru," Kyo said, giving in to her.  
  
"Well, I need to go the store, does anyone want to come with?" Tohru said about a half-an-hour later. Kyo jumped up and quickly said, "I will!" Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru all looked surprised at this but Tohru quickly snapped out of it and said, "Sure Kyo, come on, let's get going!" As they walked out the door Shigure and Yuki both just stared at each other, Yuki finally spoke up and said, "That's weird, but I would only expect it from Kyo," Shigure just stared at Yuki and nodded, then went back to watching T.V.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo and Tohru walked down the street silently. Kyo walked in front of Tohru with his hands in his pockets, not bothering to look back. 'If I say something I know he's going to bring up the topic of the lack of sleep or what scared me last night and I don't really want to talk about it,' Tohru thought silently. She looked at Kyo. 'I know that's why he asked to come with. He's very concerned for me, it seems like he cares for me in the way I care for him. No! I can't think that. That can't be true. Why am I thinking this!?' Tohru suddenly stopped walking and almost collapsed but she only dropped to her knees; she was putting WAY too much stress on her mind and it made her tired and dizzy. "Oh no! Tohru! Are you okay? Tohru!" Kyo ran over to her looking very, very concerned. He helped her up and asked, "Can you walk okay Tohru?" Tohru looked down feeling embarrassed and said, "Yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I put you and Yuki though so much trouble last night. I didn't mean to make you two worry so much," Tohru said feeling guilty for how she acted last night.  
  
"It's okay, really, I didn't mind, but I really do wish you would tell me what's going on with you." Kyo said as he was looking into Tohru's eyes, "C'mon let's get home so that you can get to sleep," He said. Tohru was now smiling and said, " Okay Kyo let's go home. Kyo took her hand and they walked home together. "You call that home?" Kyo asked. "Yep, home is where there are people that care for you are," Tohru told him, "It's not my only home though, just my new home," she said. Kyo just nodded, ' I guess I was right, but Shigure's house isn't my home, I must not have a home,'  
  
~*~  
  
"We're back!" Kyo yelled, "We didn't make it to the store though, we had a problem," Yuki and Shigure came running, "What kind of problem?!" Yuki panted. Kyo turned to Tohru, who was half-asleep in a chair by the door. "She almost collapsed from exhaustion," He said as he tried to help her out of the chair and toward the stairs. Yuki stepped forward to help. "Miss Honda, are you okay?" She saw the concern in his eyes "I'm fine, just really tired. I'm sorry if any of you were worried about me. Please forgive me," Tohru pleaded.  
  
"Of course, Miss Honda," Yuki said gently. "How couldn't we?" Shigure answered. "I told you it was okay." he said in the gentlest tone Tohru had ever from him. "I'm sorry-" she was cut off by Kyo, "God Damn it, Tohru, stop apologizing about every god damn thing!" Kyo said harshly as he tried to hold his temper but wasn't succeeding. Kyo's tone scared Tohru a bit and it was evident because she flinched as he yelled. "Kyo, I'm so-" she caught herself just in time, "I mean . . . I'll try Kyo," she said, smiling. "That's better, thanks, Tohru," Kyo had calmed down after seeing her smile.  
  
They were now outside Tohru's room. "Goodnight," Yuki and Kyo said at the same time. "Thanks guys, you all are too good to me," Shigure, who had followed, spoke up, "As you are to us . . ."  
  
She opened her door and said, "Goodnight boys," Tohru stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked toward her dresser to change into her pajamas. When she was done, Tohru went over to lie down on her bed and started thinking about Kyo and how nice and understanding he had been to her. 'I've never seen Yuki, Kyo, or Shigure look so worried. It was all my fault and I know it,' She thought mournfully as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all sitting around the table watching T.V. "I think I'll go check on Miss Honda," Yuki said as he got up. "Okay, Kyo, how about you bring up some water for her?" Shigure said as he briefly turned his attention to Kyo and then back to the T.V. "Sure," Kyo said dully. Kyo got up and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he headed for the water faucet, turned it on, went to get a glass, filled it up with water, and turned it off. Kyo left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.  
  
When he reached Tohru's room, he saw Yuki sitting in a chair beside her bed. He went forward to set the glass of water on her bedside table. He couldn't help but stare at her, 'God, she's beautiful,' He thought. He was in awe from her beauty. Yuki noticed that Kyo was blushing. He said, "What do you, like her or something?!" in a low tone. "What do you mean?" said Kyo looking confused. "You're blushing, stupid!" Yuki said with an evil look on his face. Kyo blushed in an even darker red. "I don't like Tohru!" he said as he stomped out of the room. "Kyo, no wait, please, don't go," she mumbled in a very low whisper. 'What was that she just said?' Yuki thought starting to get angry. 'I distinctively heard Kyo's name. She can't care for him, can she?! How could this be? How could she like some one who's constantly yelling at her?!'  
  
Kyo ran out of the house, he needed to do some thinking. Kyo stopped to think of where would be the most calm. He ran for the woods. Tohru would come and bother him if he went on the roof. Kyo didn't know how long he was running but it seemed like a very long time. He was breathing very heavily. He ran as long as possible so that no one could find him very easily. Kyo just wanted to be alone. He was about to collapse, so Kyo stopped; he climbed the tree beside me. Still breathing heavily, he sat on a branch and started to think. 'I hope Tohru forgives me for running out like that, but I couldn't stay there. I have a really weird feeling, like I was the one that caused this. It would be so much easier if you would just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I could help you; it would probably make me stop feeling so guilty. Why can't you tell me anything anymore?' he thought mournfully. 'You probably don't have any idea how I feel about you, but I don't care. My feelings are true and nothing can make me change my mind. I love you, Tohru. I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you,' Kyo lost himself in thought about her. He blocked everything else out. He couldn't see anything but her image in his mind. Kyo couldn't hear anything but her voice in his head. He drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Kyo was sleeping for along time because when he woke up, it was dark. He wasn't going back to Shigure's house. He decided to stay out tonight. Kyo couldn't go back, not after how he acted.  
  
When Tohru woke up it was well past sunset. It was very dark out and every star was out in the clear sky. "Huh?" She saw Yuki sitting beside her. "How long have I been sleeping?" she asked quietly to Yuki. "Where's Kyo?" she asked, suddenly looking concerned. "You've been sleeping for about half the day, and Kyo got upset and left about five hours ago," said Yuki, looking strangely at the concern in her eyes. Tohru gasped at the news. "Why do you ask, Miss Honda?" questioned Yuki after seeing how she reacted. "I was hoping he'd be here, I needed to ask him something. That's all," Tohru said as she tried to look happy. "What was it that you had to ask him?" Yuki asked looking confused. "I just wanted to ask if he ever went back to store. It's not that important," said Tohru. 'I can't tell Yuki what I really want to tell Kyo. I just have to know if he cares for me like I do him.' her smile faded. " Okay, I have to make some dinner now," She said as she tried to get up. " No, Miss Honda," Yuki said, gently pushing her back down. "You're going back to sleep," He said as he covered her with blankets, "You don't have to worry, Shigure and I aren't completely helpless in the kitchen," Yuki said, smiling. Tohru smiled back and closed her eyes to drift back into a deep sleep and started to dream. Yuki got up and left the room. At this same time, in the forest, Kyo had fallen asleep and started to dream with Tohru.  
  
*Dream Sequence*  
  
"Kyo?" Tohru said. "Tohru?" Kyo said. They both blushed as they said this at the same time. "Hi, Tohru. Where are we?" Kyo asked sounding confused. "I have no idea. Now, I have a question for you. Why did you leave?" Tohru asked. "That damn rat pissed me off again. I'm not coming back this time so don't get your hopes up," Kyo said angrily. "But . . . Kyo! Please you have to come back! Please come back!!" Tohru pleaded. "No! I'm not going back there if that damn rat's there! I'm sorry, Tohru, but I'm not going back no matter what," Kyo said, but when he looked into her eyes they melted all his anger away and turned it into love. "Kyo, please, you have to come back! I can't live without you! I'm in love with you, Kyo, and I think you feel the same way too!!" Tohru said as was trying to hold back the tears. Kyo just stared at her in shock. 'Does she really, or is she just saying that to get me to come back? Wait! How did she know I felt the same way,' he thought in panic. "Kyo please! Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth! Do you love me or don't you! Please Kyo, I need an answer!" Kyo just stared at her for a while; he was dumbfounded! "I- I- I do love you, Tohru, but I'm still not coming back!" Kyo said in a low tone, not looking at Tohru anymore, he was now staring at the ground. Tohru looked overwhelmed; her dream was now turning into a nightmare. She collapsed, crying, her head on her knees. Kyo had left her sight. She realized she was waking up.  
  
*End Dream Sequence*  
  
She opened her eyes, sat up, and screamed his name hoping he would hear her and come back, "KYO!!!" She was drenched in sweat from her nightmare. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. She heard rumbling coming from the hall and Yuki, Shigure, and Mii came running in. She had started crying all over again when she didn't see Kyo; she had hoped it was all a dream. Mii, Shigure's editor, had come over to get a new book he wrote when they heard the screaming. Mii walked over to Tohru's bedside and put a comforting arm around her. Yuki, who looked the most concerned asked, "Miss Honda, what's wrong, what happened?" Tohru choked back the tears and said, "Kyo . . . he's not coming back . . . ever!" she started to sob even harder than before. "What do you mean? How do you know that?" Shigure asked curiously. "I- I saw him in my dream . . . I asked him if he was coming back and he said no . . . never," Tohru said and broke down into tears again. Yuki was wondering why Tohru was so upset over a stupid cat. Shigure looked very worried, "Tohru, you won't be going to school today," Shigure said very seriously. "But, I have to go!" She said trying to get up but she was too weak from crying so much. "I agree with Shigure on this one, Miss Honda. You've been through a lot lately and going to school will only put you under more stress," Yuki said, trying not to sound disgusted with the idea that this was all caused by Kyo. "Okay, but Yuki, if there is any homework, please get it for me," Tohru requested and smiled warmly. "I will, don't worry," Yuki said, smiling back at her. "And if you need anything Shigure or I will come, just call. I'll be here most of the day so I can make sure you are okay," Mii said, smiling at Tohru, as well. "Thanks," Tohru said in relief. Yuki left to get ready for school. Mii followed Shigure out of the room to make sure he does at least a little work. Tohru couldn't help but think about Kyo, even though it was very depressing for her.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki was thinking about how Tohru reacted about Kyo running away. He couldn't believe how she had a dream about Kyo. He couldn't help but wonder if Kyo really did like Tohru or if Tohru does like Kyo. He pretty much already knew that what he thought was true. As he leaned on his locker, he didn't even notice that Momiji was standing in front of him. "Yuki? Yuki?? Yuki, is anyone in there!?" Momiji said waving his hand in front of Yuki's face. "Huh? Oh sorry, Momiji," Yuki said in surprise. "What's wrong? Where are Tohru and Kyo?" Momiji said in concern. "It's just that Tohru's sick and I'm really worried about her. Kyo ran away from home again and Tohru was so worried that she made her herself sick over it," Yuki said in a low tone. "Oh No! After school, you have to let me go see Tohru, Okay, Yuki??" Momiji pleaded. "Okay, but you have to be quiet she'll be trying to sleep, hopefully," Yuki said. "YAY!!" Momiji said joyfully, "I'm gonna cheer up Tohru! I'm gonna cheer up Tohru! YAY!!" Momiji squealed jumping up and down.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm Home!" Yuki said. " Me too, well, not home . . . but I'm here!" Momiji called. "Can I go see Tohru now?!" Momiji said more excited than ever. "Okay, Momiji, but please be quiet," Yuki said quietly. "I will," Momiji answered as he ran upstairs and towards Tohru's room. "Hi, Tohru!" He said, smiling, as he entered the room. Tohru didn't answer. She just sat up in her bed and stared at Momiji. 'How come he looks so cheerful at a time like this?!' Tohru thought at she tried to hold back the tears. She realized she couldn't hold them back any longer as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Momiji saw the tear and asked, "Tohru, why are you crying?" Momiji looked so concerned. Tohru couldn't keep the tears from coming and she started to cry. "Please, Momiji, go tell everyone that I'm going to look for Kyo. Can you do that for me?" Tohru asked as she tried to get up from her bed but Momiji stopped her. "No! Wait! I'll go look for him. You just stay here and get some sleep." Momiji left the room, and headed for the door to go look for Kyo.  
  
Momiji came back in time for dinner. He didn't find a single trace of Kyo. He suddenly realized Tohru wasn't at the table. "Where's Tohru?" he asked curiously to Yuki. "She said she wasn't hungry. But, if you want, you can bring her some," Yuki responded. Momiji went upstairs with a tray of food to find Tohru sleeping. He set the food on her bedside table and left.  
  
Tohru was dreaming of Kyo, and at the same time, Kyo was dreaming of Tohru. Every time Kyo or Tohru fell asleep, the other fell asleep and they dreamed together. They had already had five dreams together including the first dream. They were able to communicate together though their dreams. It was the only way they could see each other, the only way they could express their love for each other. Every time Tohru was with Kyo she felt so happy, the happiest she'd been in her life, especially now that she knew his true feelings.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
Tohru awoke in a field. She saw Kyo sitting in a tree nearby and she ran to him, crying out of happiness. "Kyo!" Tohru called. Kyo's eyes blinked open. He saw Tohru and smiled. "Hey Tohru! How have you been doing?" He asked, but his smile slightly faded as Tohru moved closer. She was crying! He jumped down from the tree and stood there. "Tohru, what happened? Why are you crying?" Kyo asked somberly, knowing it was entirely his fault. "It's nothing new. Ask anyone at Shigure's house why and they'll tell you it was your fault, but I don't care. I've gotten used to it now. I've been crying ever since you left, but now you're with me and it doesn't matter," She said happily. It pained his heart to hear Tohru say that. 'How could she be happy about crying so much?!' he thought in confusion. "Tohru!! How can you be happy about something like that?! Are you CRAZY!?" Kyo yelled trying to hold his temper. "No, not crazy Kyo, just in love." She said sweetly, "with you." She was now smiling the sweetest she's ever smiled. Kyo walked up to her, blushing slightly, and kissed her then said, "I love you, too, Tohru," When Tohru heard this she pulled away from his kiss. "If you love me then why don't you come back?!" Tohru said angrily. There were now tears of anger in her eyes. Kyo looked at her in surprise. "You know I can't do that, Tohru," Kyo said as he looked at her regretfully. "Okay, Kyo, tell me where you are and I'll come to you. I'll do anything to be with you," Tohru said as she bit her lip to hold back a new wave of tears. "I would tell you Tohru, but the thing is, I'm kind of lost out here," Kyo muttered like he always did when he was embarrassed. "Oh, Kyo, is that why you haven't come back?" Tohru said as the tears leaked from her eyes. Kyo nodded. Tohru started to sob very heavily. Kyo took her in his arms and hugged her, forgetting about the curse. Tohru looked up when she noticed that he didn't transform. Kyo must have noticed too because he had a strange look on his face.  
  
"Was that for real? Why didn't I change? Is it just because it's a dream or is the curse broken?" Kyo said in confusion. Tohru couldn't speak. She was in awe. "I- I have . . . no idea," Tohru stammered holding back the tears. Kyo didn't care if it was the dream or not, he hugged her again to make her stop crying and tried to comfort, not only her, but himself too. "I love you so much, Tohru! I will find a way back to you, I promise," He said as a single tear fell down his cheek. Everything started to disappear. It went pitch black.  
  
*End dream sequence*  
  
Suddenly, Kyo opened his eyes. ' I have to find a way back to her! I can't live without her and she can't live without me, we belong together and I know it!' He thought desperately. He jumped down from the tree and looked around. All he saw was trees for miles. It seemed hopeless. He had no idea what to do now. 'Tohru, no matter what I have to do, I will find you . . . somehow,' He sat back down and did something no one would ever suspect from him, he prayed to God that he could find a way back to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru woke up with a huge grin of her face. She felt hungry so she went downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she heard someone calling her, "Tohru?" It was Shigure. "Yes, Shigure?" she asked. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed, sleeping," Shigure said sternly. "I'm just hungry, I'll make something and go right back to bed, I promise," Tohru said. "Okay Tohru. But please get some more sleep. You don't need to worry about Kyo, Yuki and Momiji went out to look for him again," Shigure said in a relaxing tone. "Oh, I'm not worried, Shigure. He told me he's coming back as soon as he figures out where he is, he told me in my dream," said Tohru cheerfully. "He's coming back to me as soon as possible," she said. Tohru couldn't stop smiling. Shigure looked at her strangely then went back to reading.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's a good thing we get along well because we're probably going to be out here for quite a while," Yuki said, feeling relieved he wasn't with Kyo yet. Momiji just smiled and walked ahead. Yuki had to hurry to keep up with Momiji's pace. 'He's so determined to make Tohru happy again. He knows the only way to do that is to find Kyo. Kyo really means a lot to Tohru and Tohru means a lot to all of us. She probably means the most to Kyo. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually mean something true to each other, or if they even loved each other. If this is true, then I won't stand in the way of their love. I will help find Kyo, even if he doesn't want me to, I will, for Tohru's sake and for mine,' Yuki thought almost angrily, but he anger subsided quickly when he pictured what Tohru would look like if he brought back Kyo.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuki was still walking as fast as ever. He was so determined now to find Kyo after thinking of the praise he would get. "YUKI!!!! I'M TIRED!!! CAN WE SLOW DOWN??? PLEEAASSEE?!?!?!" Momiji whined. Yuki sighed. "Okay, Momiji, but only for a few minutes okay? We can't stop for too long otherwise we'll get caught out at night," Yuki said as his stomach growled in hunger. "But while we're here, how about we have some lunch?" Yuki asked. " Sure, I'm really hungry!" Momiji said excitedly. Yuki started to think about when and where they should set up camp. 'Right now it's only about . . . hmm . . . let's see . . . about Two and it gets dark at about Seven. We should probably set up camp at about five or six so we have time to eat and get ready before dark,'  
  
Once they were done with lunch, they started walking again. This time, they were more energized from the lunch. Yuki looked almost worried now. "What if we don't find him? What will we do?" Yuki asked. "Don't worry. We will find Kyo and we will make Tohru happy again," Momiji said in a comforting tone. "Okay, Momiji, thank you, I needed that," Yuki said in a grateful manner. "Your welcome, Yuki," Momiji said. "C'mon let's get going!" Momiji said hurriedly as he walked faster. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Yuki said from behind.  
  
They had been walking for about three hours when there heard some rustling in the bushes. "Who's there!?" Yuki called. He heard a meow. A cat came running out from the bushes and ran further into the forest. 'Wait . . . cat's are attracted to Kyo! It could led us to him!' He thought excitedly. "Momiji let's follow the cat, it'll lead us to Kyo!" Yuki yelled, turning to chase the cat. They ran though the forest after the cat.  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed for hours of running, Momiji saw something in a tree. It seemed to be sleeping because there were light snores emitting from it. He realized what it was. It was Kyo! "Yuki, I think that's Kyo!!!" he yelled, as he ran towards the tree. "Really?!" Yuki said as he tried to keep up with Momiji. "KYO!! IS THAT YOU??" Momiji called. Kyo, who was, in fact, sleeping, fell out of the tree in shock. "MOMIJI, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!?? I was trying to sleep!!" Kyo shouted at Momiji.  
  
Momiji looked ready to cry. "WAAAAAAAAHH!!! KYO YELLED AT ME!!! We're only here to get you so that Tohru will be happy again," He whined to Yuki. Yuki just stood there staring at Kyo and Momiji.  
  
"Come on, we'd better set up camp for the night. Kyo, you will be coming back with us," Yuki demanded. "You've made Tohru miserable over the last week. She obviously cares for you, but you push her away," Yuki said getting angry. "I already know that," Kyo mumbled quietly. "You do??" asked Yuki, looking puzzled. "Yeah, she already told me," Kyo said, looking at the ground. "Momiji, go look for some firewood, please." Yuki asked Momiji. "Okay, Yuki, I'll be back soon. Bye guys," He said as he left.  
  
They sat down. Yuki made sure that Momiji was out of sight before he spoke. "What do you mean she already told you? You haven't seen her for a week!" Yuki asked, looking very confused. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. See, over the last week Tohru and I communicated through our dreams. Whenever either of us falls asleep we wait for the other one to fall asleep and we dream together, it's really weird," Kyo said, still looking at the ground. " But . . . how?" Yuki whispered. "I think it may be our close bond between each other, but if that's not it, I have no idea," Kyo said, obviously hearing what Yuki whispered. He did this mainly to make him jealous. Kyo smirked, but Yuki couldn't see this because he still had his head was down.  
  
Kyo looked up to see Yuki smiling. Yuki said, "I'm happy for you, Kyo," Kyo was in shock. He stared, dumbfounded, at Yuki. "I'm happy for not only you, but also Tohru. You two couldn't have found anyone better," Kyo was still in shock. " Thanks . . . Yuki. But . . . um . . . why. . . are you being so nice . . . all of the sudden? It's kind of . . . scary," Kyo managed to say. "I'm just glad that Tohru found someone she can be happy with," Yuki's smiled faded as quickly as it came, "but I swear if you hurt her again like this, I'll kick your ass, okay?" he said as his smile came back once again. Kyo was scared by this smile but he nodded nervously. 'That smile makes him look evil. I might want to be careful about I do,' Kyo thought fearfully. "Come on, we'd better start setting up the tent," Kyo said, trying to change the subject. "Okay," Yuki said as he got up. "Yuki?" Kyo asked. "Huh?" Yuki responded. "Thanks . . . for everything," Kyo said, looking embarrassed. "Anytime, Kyo, all you have to do is ask," Yuki said as he held out a hand to help Kyo up. They began to set up the tent together.  
  
~*~  
  
Just as Kyo and Yuki finished putting up the tent, Momiji was walking from the forest towards them with a pile of wood in his hands. "Hi, guys! I'm back and I got a lot of wood!" Momiji called from a few yards away. It was nearly dark. Yuki and Kyo were now sitting next to the tent. Kyo was asleep.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
"Tohru? Where are you?" Kyo said, looking around. "I'm right here, Kyo, behind you," Tohru said. Kyo turned around, there she was; Tohru was standing right behind him. "I'm coming home in the morning with Momiji and Yuki. We should be home by sunset. Okay? I'm coming back to you, I'm coming for you," Kyo said happily. Tohru looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Kyo. I love you and now we can be together forever, right?" She asked dreamily. Some thing just dawned on Kyo, 'Tohru and I will have to go see Akito. This could be very bad,' Suddenly he realize one major fact he was missing, 'Tohru and I are a team, we can do anything together,' Kyo looked back down at Tohru and nodded, "The only- only thing is," Kyo stammered. "Is what, Kyo?" Tohru asked curiously. "It's just that- that we have to go see- see Akito," Kyo said quietly. "Oh, is that all? I thought it was something to actually worry about," Tohru said cheerfully. Kyo was dumbstruck. "Tohru, don't you see how dangerous Akito is!! Haven't you seen what he did to Hatori's eye?!" Kyo yelled in concern. "I know what he's done Kyo, but I'm not afraid of him," Tohru said seriously. "Just you wait, everything's going to be fine," She said hugging him. " I love you, Tohru . . . I really do, but I doubt that it will go as smoothly as you think," Kyo said as he stared at the field around them. He was so happy, 'Here I am hugging the woman I love, the woman that smells so sweet, the woman that loves me back. I wish this moment would never end,' Kyo had to end his thoughts when suddenly he felt like he was being shaken. The dream ended.  
  
*End dream sequence*  
  
He opened his eyes; he was being shook by Momiji. "MOMIJI!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! I SWEAR! EVERYTIME I TRY TO SLEEP YOU WAKE ME UP!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM???" Kyo yelled at Momiji.  
  
He did his normal performance, "WAAAAAAAAH WAAAAAAH!!! YUKI, KYO YELLED AT ME!!!" Momiji whined louder that ever. "Kyo, please really, shut your big mouth, you don't want to look bad for Tohru, do you???" Yuki said loud enough so that only Kyo could hear. Kyo paled; he knew what Yuki meant by that and it wasn't something he liked. Yuki was now walking over to Momiji. He mumbled something to him and he stopped whining, he got up, overjoyed. Momiji went to sit by the fire as Yuki walked back over to Kyo and said "Dinner's ready," Kyo looked dumb-founded, "Is that . . . what . . . got him so . . . excited??" he stammered. "Yes, I suppose he's really hungry," Yuki said. Kyo laughed at this and Yuki smiled slightly.  
  
Yuki and Momiji ate hungrily. It had been a long day for them. Kyo just sat back and watched them eat; he wasn't really hungry, there was plenty to eat around him. "I think I'm going to go to bed, okay?" he told Yuk. "Sure. What you need your beauty rest so that you look good for her?" Yuki asked him teasingly in a low whisper. "No, for your information, she doesn't care how I look and I'm going to bed because I want to talk to her," Kyo said quietly but proudly. "Good night, Kyo!" Momiji said when Kyo walked towards a tree, sat down, and gave Momiji a death glare. "Don't wake me up this time, I'm warning you Momiji, if you do there's going to be trouble!" Kyo said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
When he opened his eyes this time Tohru was right next to him, she looked like she was sleeping. "Hey, Tohru, are you awake?" She stretched and said, "Uh huh. just thinking," as she opened her eyes and looked at Kyo. She smiled at him; she was so happy to see him. "I love you, Tohru." Kyo said as he leaned down to kiss her. Tohru looked surprisingly at him. She gasped as his lips touched hers, but she quickly leaned into his kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments, finally Kyo pulled away from the kiss when he was running low on air. "So, you think I can get another one like that when I come back?" he whispered playfully in her ear. Tohru giggled and nodded, "Maybe more if you're nice to me like this all the time," she smiled playfully. He smiled back at her. Kyo and Tohru sat, cuddling, under the tree.  
  
It felt like they were sitting there for hours. 'This feels so natural, I'm so comfortable here with her in my arms, it just feels so. right. I wish I could stay with Tohru forever.' He thought but suddenly, he felt strange. This strangeness made him shiver violently. He felt something leave his body but he didn't know what. Tohru must have felt him shiver because she looked up at him with concern, "What's the matter Kyo?" She almost whispered. She sat up, " I don't really know, I just felt cold all of the sudden and . . . and I don't really- don't really know . . . don't worry, I'm fine," Kyo said, it was hard for him to get it out, he was very confused, 'What DID just happen?' he thought. "Okay, Kyo, Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, Tohru, I promise I'm fine. But, hey, you're here so I can't not be fine, you wouldn't allow it and neither would I," Kyo said. Tohru kissed him on his cheek, "Okay, Kyo. If you keep this up you'll be getting a kiss like that one early everyday," she said, now lying down again. Tohru yawned, "I bet it's about morning," Tohru was right. Everything began to disappear into blackness. He was waking up.  
  
*End dream sequence*  
  
He opened his eyes. It was already light out. No one else was awake yet so he went over to sit on a log near the campfire. "Tohru, we're going to be together very soon. Trust me, I'll hurry back to you as soon as possible." Kyo said just as Yuki walked out of the tent.  
  
"So . . ." Kyo almost fell over in fright when he heard this. "You love her, too, huh?" Yuki asked curiously. "You could say that . . . and besides I don't like it when she's sad. It makes me feel bad because I'm usually the one who causes that," Kyo said sadly. Yuki sat down beside him. "Yeah, you can't act like that around her; you can't leave her like you did. She was heartbroken when you left and when you didn't come back she went into depression. How could you leave her?! She never deserved all that. But you forced it on her, you never gave her a chance to recover from the last time you hurt her," Yuki said, ready to give a long speech if he didn't accept it. To Yuki's surprise, Kyo had his head down, crying. "Yeah, I . . . know. But it's just so . . . hard for me; I've never . . . felt like this, all of it- it's new for me. The only way I can get rid of it is anger; it's the- the only . . . way I know how," He said, choking back the tears. Yuki looked at Kyo in shock, he had never seen Kyo cry before. He frowned. 'Why'd I have to tell him that? The last thing he needs right now is a lecture.'  
  
"Kyo, I'm proud of you . . . you've already realized how badly you treat her and I guess now you're going to find a way to fix it, right?" Yuki asked. Kyo nodded. He wiped away the tears as Momiji walked out of the tent. He looked strangely at Kyo as he saw him wipe his face. " Hey, Kyo, Yuki," Momiji said. "Good morning, Momiji," Yuki said politely. Kyo was still wiping his eyes and didn't say anything. Momiji was still looking at him strangely. Kyo was finally fed up with the staring, "WHAT!!??" Kyo yelled directed toward Momiji. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARIING AT!!??" Kyo couldn't stand the staring; he had to get out of here. "Which way's Shigure's house, Yuki? I'll get a head start," Kyo asked. "That way." He said as he pointed north. "We'll try and catch up later," Yuki said as Kyo started running home to Tohru. When Kyo was out of hearing distance Momiji asked, "What's his problem?" Yuki took a long time to answer, "He's in love," Yuki said. "Oooooh, really??" Momiji asked very curiously. "Yes, Momiji, really, with Miss Honda, but don't say anything about it. I want to let him tell everyone. Promise?" Yuki asked. Momiji nodded, "I promise, Yuki. I won't tell anyone,"  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning, Shigure!" Tohru said more cheerfully than usual. "Well, your certainly cheerful, you were sleeping for quite a long time, it's nearly ten o'clock." Shigure said surprisingly. "Oh. I'm sorry, I was having a really fun dream," Tohru confessed. "Oh really! What was it about?" Shigure asked happily. " Um . . . I forgot," she lied. Shigure went silent. "Oh," He said, kind of embarrassed. "Have you already eaten breakfast?" Tohru asked, trying to change the subject. " No. Not yet," Shigure answered. " Ok then, I'll make some breakfast," Tohru said and put a forced smile on her face. When she turned around her smile faded completely. 'Kyo, please hurry back! I need you here. I know it's selfish but you have to come back to me!' Tohru's thoughts were pleading out to him, hoping that somehow he heard her. She walked into the kitchen to go make breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo ran through the forest at full speed. Suddenly he heard something and stopped, it was in his head, 'Kyo, please hurry back! I need you here. I know it's selfish but you have to come back to me!' He couldn't move. 'Tohru how can you say that's selfish, it's only natural to want things! It can't be selfish when I want the same thing.' He thought. He ran faster than ever now. 'Tohru please don't be sad, I'm coming to you as soon as possible. Wait for me! Please wait for me,' He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to hold her in his arms again, even though he'd transform. He didn't care he just wanted to hold her again "I'm coming to you, Tohru, and I'll be expecting that kiss you promised . . . even if there are consequences!"  
  
Kyo had been running for over a hour. Now, he was exhausted, but that wasn't going to stop him, he slowed to a walk. He must have been close by now. As soon as his breathing slowed, he ran again. "I'll be with you very soon, Tohru . . ." Kyo chanted to keep his determination up. "Nothing will stop me, I promise!" Kyo said, calling out to her. Suddenly the forest started to look familiar. "TOHRU!!! I'M COMING!!!" he yelled out to her again.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Home: Chapter Two  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
Tohru heard something. It was Kyo! He was calling her! Tohru ran outside to see Kyo walking towards her. He was panting heavily. 'Has he been running the whole way?' she thought in worry. "Hi, Tohru," he said as he fell forward from exhaustion. Tohru ran to Kyo and caught him before he touched the ground instead she hugged him then laid his head in her lap and sat on the ground. "Told you I'd be here," He said as his breathing slowed. " Wait! Why didn't you transform??" Tohru gasped as she spoke. "I didn't!! Wow, this is a miracle! The curse is gone! So that was what that strange feeling was! Tohru you broke the curse!!" Kyo said excitedly as he sat up he remembered something and he said, "Hey! You still owe me that kiss," Kyo said. "Of course Kyo! How could I forget? I could never." she was cut off by Kyo, who leaned in to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands around Tohru's waist and pulled her closer to his own body. Kyo felt so happy with Tohru in his arms, kissing him, it was just how he dreamed it but better, because it was real. Kyo pulled away from the kiss, much to Tohru's dismay, but was overjoyed when Kyo kissed her again.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyo asked between short kisses. "Yes, Kyo?" she said, giggling. "Thank you," He said now staring at her, taking in her beauty. "For what, Kyo?" She asked in confusion. "For everything, for loving me, waiting for me patiently when I left, and for breaking the curse most of all," He said as he got up and held out a hand to help her up.  
  
Once she was up, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "C'mon let's go inside and tell Shigure the good news," Kyo said happily. " Which good news? There's been a lot of good news today; you've come back to me, the curse was broken, and we finally know of our love," Tohru said joyfully. "Oh, I guess you're right but let's go with the second one for now, it's a big thing to Shigure," Kyo said. "Okay, Kyo, let's go inside and tell him," Tohru said, as she kissed his cheek to let him know that she was ready. He put a hand around her slim waist as they walked inside together, side by side.  
  
"Shigure!" Tohru called. A moment later, Shigure poked his head of from his study and said, "Yes, Tohru. What's wrong?" Shigure looked shocked as he saw Kyo standing beside her. "Hi, Kyo, so you finally came home!" Suddenly, he noticed the hand around Tohru's waist and realized it was Kyo's. "Huh? How come you didn't transform?!" Shigure said unexpectedly. "That's what we want to tell you, we think the curse may be broken," Tohru said slowly, wanting to drag out the exciting moment. "REALLY?!" Shigure yelled eagerly. "Yeah," Kyo said dully but then smiled. "YIPEE!! Tohru, can I test it?? PLEASE!?" he asked happily. Tohru giggled, "Sure Shigure," She said as she looked at Kyo, who took his hand away. "Is it okay, Kyo?" She whispered quietly to him. Kyo nodded and smiled. She smiled back at him.  
  
Shigure hugged Tohru. BOOM!!! Shigure transformed and Tohru fell forward. "Oh no. But why'd you transform when Kyo didn't?" Tohru asked sadly as Kyo helped her up. Shigure took a moment to think. "I'm afraid the curse may only be broken for Kyo, but what I don't understand is how the curse broke in the first place?" Shigure said curiously, talking to himself. "That's where I come in," Kyo said. "It happened while I was gone I guess. Whenever we hugged in ours dreams, which we had together, I felt something come out of me, something cold and it almost felt evil. I could never figure out what it was, though. The most recent time we hugged, I was freezing from the coldness of something leaving my body. Even Tohru felt me shiver, and now I know what that coldness was. It was the curse leaving me forever. Tohru has been breaking the curse all week," BOOM!!! Shigure transformed again and Tohru buried her head in Kyo's shirt, as Kyo wrapped his arms around her. A few moments later, "Okay Tohru you can turn back around now," Kyo whispered in her ear. She didn't want to leave his embrace; she loved being with him, taking in his scent and his love. She reluctantly turned around. "So, the curse is really broken for you Kyo, I'm happy for you, and Tohru," He said cheerfully.  
  
"Me, Shigure, why me?" Tohru asked. "I'm happy for you because you and Kyo can be together now. It's obvious that you two love each other," Shigure said, smiling. Kyo and Tohru both blushed, "Is it really that obvious?" Tohru asked. "For someone who knows about this stuff, yes it is," Shigure said calmly. "For other people it may be pretty hard though. So, I guess I was right then, you do love each other?" Shigure said, still smiling. Yuki and Momiji walked into the room as Shigure finished speaking. Kyo and Tohru plainly nodded. "Hi, we're back," Momiji said. "Hello Miss Honda, Kyo, Shigure," Yuki said; he smiled when Tohru and Kyo nodded, knowing what Shigure said.  
  
"Hello Yuki, Momiji" Tohru said politely. "Hey," Kyo said dully. "Hi, you're back!" Shigure said excitedly. "Tohru and I need to do some talking, okay," Kyo said, as they walked outside on the porch. "So, what do we need to talk about?" Tohru asked. "Uh, yeah. What are we going to tell Kagura?" Kyo asked, hoping Tohru would know what to say. "We'll tell her the truth. That you and I are in love and hopefully she will understand. The truth is the only way things will work out," Tohru said as she smiled at him. Kyo couldn't help but smile back at her. Those smiles were contagious. They stared at each other for a long time.  
  
After about five minutes Kyo had to say something. "Tohru?" Kyo said softly. "Yes, Kyo?" She replied. " Thank you, again. I don't know what I would do without you. He said. "I love you, Tohru," He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. "I love you too, Kyo," She said quietly. She laid her head down on Kyo's shoulder as a few tears came from her eyes. Kyo felt something wet on his shoulder and looked at Tohru. She was crying silently, but heavily. "Tohru! What's wrong?! Was it something I said?!" He said looking very concerned. "Nothing's wrong. I- I'm just so happy you're here with me again," She said choking back the tears. "Please don't ever leave me again, Kyo," She pleaded. "Tohru I wouldn't ever think of trying that again. You and I are in love and now I know that, I promise to never leave you again," he whispered as he hugged her tightly to comfort her. "Thank you Kyo. I don't think I could live without you," She said as she cheered up a little but the tears kept coming. Kyo kissed her on the forehead. "Don't even think of that, Tohru. I don't think I could live with you not by my side," After a while Tohru's crying slowed. She was exhausted from all the crying. She yawned and fell asleep in Kyo's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
When Tohru opened her eyes she realized she was in her own room. "What time is it?" she looked over at the clock. It said 9:00 A.M. "Oh no, 9:00!! I'm late for school! Oh no, oh no, oh no!!" She squealed as she ran into her closet and changed into her school uniform. She ran out of the closet and hurried for door of her room. "I'm late!! I'm late!! I'm late!!" She squealed as she ran down the stairs skipping the last three steps. "Oh no! Oh No!!! I have to get to school quick!!" Shigure heard the squealing and walked outside his room. "Tohru, what's wrong?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I'm late for school. I slept in!" Tohru said as she panicked. "Tohru, you don't go to school," Shigure said, "on Sundays," he said slowly. Tohru's expression went blank and she said, "Oh! Sorry Shigure, I guess with all that's happened in the last few days I got kinda mixed up. You can go back to bed if you'd like, I'm going to stay up and make some breakfast," Tohru said fuming at herself for being so ignorant. "Okay, Tohru, see you in a while," Shigure said sleepily as he headed for his door quietly making sure he didn't bother Tohru, she's dangerous when she gets this mad. She stomped up the stairs and stomped into her room to change out of her school uniform.  
  
Kyo poked his head out of his room. He stepped out of his room and walked cat-like over to Tohru's door and knocked. "Come in," he heard an angry voice from inside say. He pushed the door open. When he walked in he saw a pouting Tohru sitting on her bed. "Hey, what was that all about?" Kyo asked curiously. Tohru didn't say anything she just blushed slightly from embarrassment. "Come on, Tohru, you can tell. Now, what happened?" Kyo said as he sat down beside her. Tohru sighed. "I, um, I panicked because I thought today was, um, Monday and I, um, thought I was late for school. It's kind of stupid really- I've just been really mixed up lately so I got confused," Tohru confessed blushing more than ever from her embarrassment. Kyo sat there quietly, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, do you mind helping me with breakfast?" Tohru asked Kyo politely. "Sure Tohru, why not?" Kyo said. "Thanks Kyo, I really appreciate it, I'll feel a whole lot better if someone's with me, it'll help me calm down," she smiled at him. Kyo smiled back and helped her up. "So, what are we making?" Kyo asked hungrily. "I think it'll just be something simple," she said as they walked down the stairs, " it'll probably just be some rice balls today," She said as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru and Kyo came out of the kitchen with breakfast in their hands. "Damn, can they sleep any longer!" Kyo said noticing that Yuki and the others were still sleeping. "Well, I guess they're very tired," Tohru responded. "I'll say," Kyo said amazed at how log they were sleeping. Fifteen minutes later Kyo and Tohru finished their breakfast. "So, are we going to see Kagura today?" Tohru asked. "I don't know. Would you be okay with that?" Kyo asked. "Sure I'll leave a note here for Shigure and the others," Tohru said as she got up to find a pencil and paper. "Okay let's see, what should I tell them?" Tohru asked herself.  
  
Shigure and others,  
  
We will be out until about lunchtime. Breakfast is in the kitchen so help yourself to it if you're hungry.  
  
Be back soon,  
Tohru and Kyo  
  
"Okay Kyo. Are you ready to go?" She called to him from the sitting room. " Yeah, let's go," Kyo called back coming toward her from behind with cat- like footsteps so she couldn't hear him. Tohru couldn't tell where he was, " Hey, where are you?" Tohru asked looking around. "Right here," He whispered in her ear, which made her yelp in fright. "Kyo! Don't scare me like!" she said turning around, but was cut off by a kiss from Kyo. It surprised her at first, but then she smiled and leaned into it. Kyo pulled away, " Are you sure you're okay with this Tohru? I don't want to do it if you're uncomfortable with it," Kyo said. " Yes Kyo, I'm sure," She said reassuringly. "That is unless you're not ready to confront Kagura. You're afraid you'll get hurt aren't you?" She asked him playfully. She had a wicked smile on her face. Kyo didn't say anything he just stared at the ground. Tohru ducked under his head, "Are you? Come on, you can tell me," Kyo turned away from Tohru and nodded. She smiled sweetly, " Kyo it's okay. I understand, I would be afraid too if I were you," she said sweetly, trying to comfort him. "Now come on, I'll be there with you, you don't have to worry," She said as Kyo smiled back. "Thanks Tohru, I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything to me and I now know exactly why I love you. You can always make a bad situation good and you can cheer anyone up," Kyo said lovingly, there were tears welling up in Tohru's eyes she looked to the ground so that Kyo wouldn't see the tears; but it was too late. "Oh Tohru, please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry," He said softly, lifting her head so that she would look at him as he pulled some hair back away from her eyes. " It always makes me feel so guilty. Please don't Tohru," I didn't matter what he said, tears were already falling from her eyes. She was crying and he hated himself for it.  
  
"Come on, don't cry - look we'll wait until later to go see her," He said, at the same time, he balled up the note they left for Shigure up and threw it in the trash as he helped Tohru, who was still crying, to the couch across the room. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso. He sat her on the couch and took a seat beside her. She buried her head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers. They were sitting there for a long time. After a while her crying slowed, " I'm really sorry Kyo," She said looking up to him. " It's just- I've never had someone talk to me like that and I love it but it's all new to me and I let my emotions go, I'm sorry," She said sadly. "It's okay Tohru, really. Come on, you need to get some sleep, you must be pretty tired," Kyo said quietly as he got up to get her a blanket. Tohru nodded and sat up.  
  
Kyo came back with a blanket in his arms and took his seat beside Tohru. He covered her with the blanket as she leaned on him. "Thank you Kyo," She said smiling at him. "You're welcome; good night Tohru," Kyo said smiling back at her. "Now, get some sleep," He said. She smiled wider and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Kyo," Tohru whispered. "I love you too Tohru," Kyo responded. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Kyo was really tired too; he fell asleep not too long after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"TOOOHRU, WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST I'M STARVING!" said Shigure sleepily as he walked into the sitting room. He saw Tohru and Kyo both sleeping on the couch. Tohru had her head on Kyo's chest sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around his torso. Kyo had an embracing arm around her and his head leaned over Tohru's. They looked so cute together. He didn't want to wake them so he quietly walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Yuki came into the room with Momiji, who had stayed over last night, behind him. "Shhhh!" Yuki whispered when he saw the couple on the couch. They walked quietly into the kitchen to join Shigure for breakfast. "So, are they still sleeping?" he asked sarcastically. "Of course," Yuki said dully. He filled a plate of food and started to eat.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo walked into the kitchen yawning. He took his seat at the table and he rubbed his eyes. When he was done, he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. "What?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STARING AT?!" Kyo yelled, losing his temper. Tohru walked up beside him and took a seat. "It's just your hair, it's a little messed up. That's all," She whispered in his ear as she fixed his hair. Everyone except for Tohru and Kyo went back to their meals. Kyo stared at Tohru for a little while. He was looking at her strangely, but lovingly. His look scared Tohru, 'He looks like he trying to read my mind,' Tohru thought as she looked away from his stare and moved her gaze toward the floor. Kyo obviously noticed this, because he moved his gaze up to the ceiling. He leaned close to her, "C'mon let's go out for a while," He smiled as he said this in a low whisper. "Sure, I need to go to the store, anyway," She whispered back. "Shigure, Kyo and I need to go to the store, alright," Tohru said politely. Shigure just stared at the T.V. and said "Sure Tohru. When will you be back?" Tohru took a minute to answer, "We should be back by lunch time, but if not there's lunch in the fridge. Goodbye Yuki, Momiji, Shigure. See you by lunchtime," She said, getting up. Kyo followed her out of the room.  
  
Kyo and Tohru were walking down the street as they passed the Sohma house. They stopped, the two of them were didn't know if they should stop over to see Kagura while they were here. "Should we?" Kyo started. Tohru knew what he was going to say and nodded, "If you're sure you're ready," Tohru said waiting on an answer. Kyo plainly nodded as he gulped in fear. "First check if Kagura's close. I have to be ready if she is," Kyo said fearfully. Tohru nodded. She opened the door and poked her head in. She looked around cautiously. "It's all clear Kyo," She whispered to him. "Okay, thanks Tohru," He said following Tohru. She entered the gate completely and walked forward, Kyo followed closely behind.  
  
As they walked toward Kagura's house, they heard a lot of movement. "God damn it, she's spotted us," Kyo said desperately panicking as he hid behind Tohru. Kagura came running out of her house. "Tohru!! Hi!! How are you doing?" Kagura asked excitedly. "I'm fine Kagura, how about you?" Tohru asked trying to block Kyo from view. "Fine," She said quickly as she desperately looked around for something. "What are you looking for?" Tohru asked nervously. "I thought I saw Kyo out here. Where'd he go?" Kagura asked curiously. "Kyo? Oh I don't know where he went. Can I come in?" Tohru said very uneasily. Kagura looked miserable but brought a smile back to her face. "Sure Tohru!" Kagura said happily. " But first I wanted to go see Hatori, I'll be there in a few minutes," She said as Kagura turned to head inside. Kyo jumped out from behind Tohru, "Thanks, you saved me!" Kyo said quietly. "Do you want to come with me to see Hatori?" she asked Kyo softly. "Not exactly, but I guess it's better than hanging around here where Kagura can get me," Kyo whispered dreadfully. Kagura looked out the window when she heard Kyo's voice. "Come on let's go see Hatori now," Tohru said as she walked toward Hatori's house, Kyo ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently; he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand. She looked up at him in surprise but then smiled. Luckily Kagura's eyes were blurry and couldn't make out whom he was kissing. Kagura was crushed. 'How can he do that to me!' Kagura started to cry softly as she went to sit down on her couch. She pulled her knees up onto the couch and buried her head in her knees. She cried heavily now. ~*~  
  
"Hatori? Are you there?" Tohru called from the porch. "Yes, who is it?" Hatori called, coming towards his door. " Tohru and Kyo," She said as he opened the door. "Tohru? Hi, what brings you here?" Hatori said a bit dully. "Hello Kyo," He said as he turned his attention to Kyo. Kyo was silent "Kyo, that's rude say hello to him," He had no choice but to do what she said. "Hi," Kyo said very dully. Tohru smiled, "As for why we're here we have something very important to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Tohru said. Hatori looked stumped but nodded. "Come in first." Hatori insisted smiling. Tohru smiled and walked through the door as Kyo followed. Tohru sat in a nearby chair. Kyo took a seat next to her on the floor. He leaned his head on the chair out of boredom. "So. What is it you wants to tell me?" Hatori asked suspiciously. "Well there were a lot of things but I'll just tell you the most important. Well, um, Kyo- Kyo you can tell him," She said anxiously. "Why me! Well, never mind, Hatori, what Tohru is trying to say is that the curse is broken. The thing is," he paused, "it's only broken for me, no one else," Kyo said quietly. Hatori looked astonished. "How could this happen? I don't get it. Why now??" Hatori mumbled. "Well, that's where more good news comes in Hatori," Hatori looked at Tohru, "Tohru, what more good news?" he said looking anxious. "Well, do you remember how Kyo ran away last week?" Hatori nodded. "Well, while he was gone Kyo and I realized how much we cared for each other, and once we found out about our feelings, we told each other and I- I guess we broke the curse with our, I guess, our love," Tohru said taking her time, she was messing with her hair out of embarrassment. Hatori looked ready to pass out, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'Kyo and Tohru in love? OH MY GOD!! There is something seriously wrong here!!' Hatori thought screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!' in his head over and over and over again. Hatori looked at her in dismay. "I'm sorry Hatori, I didn't mean to break my promise, but I had no choice, I couldn't keep all these feelings, it would tear me apart!" Tohru said very anxiously. Kyo moved in front of Tohru, "What promise?" He asked. "Kyo, I- I um, promised Hatori that I, um, wouldn't get too close to you or Yuki, but now, you know, I can't keep that promise," Tohru said nervously. Kyo looked at her in shock. "Oh, okay," He said looking embarrassed and sat back down. Hatori was now looking at the floor. "It's not your fault Tohru, it's very hard to control your feelings like that. I should be the one saying sorry for telling you to promise me that, it wasn't fair to your feelings," Hatori said regretfully. "Hatori it's okay, you were only trying to help at the time," She said in a comforting voice, so he didn't feel bad. "Well, Hatori we better get going okay, we'll see you later, Bye Hatori," Tohru said politely. "Good bye Tohru, bye Kyo," Hatori said as Tohru got up. "Bye Hatori," Kyo said, as he walked out the door.  
  
"Come on are you ready to see Kagura?" Tohru asked Kyo. "Yeah I'm as ready as I'll ever be," He said taking her hand and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Kyo. Thank you for everything. I love you so much," Tohru said thoughtfully. She walked down the path that leads to Kagura house. Kyo put his hand around her waist as they walked down the path. When they saw Kagura's house, he took the hand away from around her waist. "Hi Kagura, I'm back!" Tohru called. Kagura came running out of her house. "Tohru you're finally back!" Kagura called excitedly. "Yeah, I'm here." She said calmly. "Hey Kagura," Kyo said somewhat timidly. "Kyo?" Kagura said happily. He smiled weakly at her. " I thought I saw you early. Where did you go? Oh! How come I saw you with another woman?" Kagura said as she was starting to get angry. "I saw you kiss her too! Who was she?!" The color drained from both Kyo and Tohru's faces. Kyo froze; he couldn't speak. Kagura hit Kyo over the head with her fist. "WHO WAS SHE KYO??!!" Kagura yelled. "Kagura, please calm down!" Tohru said fearfully. She looked at Tohru and saw how scared she looked from the she was acting towards Kyo. 'Why does she look so scared? She's never looked like that before when my feeling got out of hand. Does she, no she can't, can she? Can she too care for Kyo?? No, she doesn't,' Kagura concluded. "Oh, Tohru, I'm so sorry, I just- I can't stand the thought of my Kyo kissing someone else. I'm sorry," Kagura said sweetly. "YOUR KYO!!! WHO SAID I'M YOURS!!!???" Kyo yelled from behind her. "I DID!! SO DEAL WITH IT!! YOU ARE MINE!!" Kagura yelled back.  
  
"Kagura?" Tohru said in a whispered voice. "Huh?" Kagura responded. " Um, that other woman," Tohru said slowly. "Uh huh," Kagura said. "That other woman- she was- she was me," She said softer than ever. Even though it was soft, Kagura heard it loud and clear. "WHAT!!??" Kagura said loudly. "Kyo, is this true!?" Kagura yelled in Kyo's direction. Kyo nodded slightly. "How could you, Kyo?!" Kagura said as tears fell from her eyes. She ran inside and shut the door behind her. "Kagura, no!" Tohru called after her. Tohru followed her inside. "Kagura, please come out!" She called. Kyo walked in behind her. Tohru heard crying coming from one of the rooms. She headed toward it. "I'll come with you," He said coming up behind Tohru. "No. Kyo, I think it would be better if you stay outside, Kagura and I need to have what I like to call, 'Girl Talk', okay, Kyo?" Tohru said and kissed him on his cheek. "Okay Tohru," He whispered and went to sit down on a couch across the room.  
  
Tohru opened the door, "Can I come in?" Tohru asked quietly. Kagura didn't answer. Tohru walked into what looked like a bedroom, Kagura was sitting on her bed. "Hey Kagura, are you okay?" Tohru asked as she took a seat beside Kagura. Kagura looked up at her. Tears were still coming heavily from her eyes. "Do you love him?" she asked quietly. " What do you mean? Who?" Tohru said in confusion. "Kyo- are you in love with Kyo?" Kagura asked depressingly. "Oh." Tohru said as she nodded. Kagura smiled weakly. "Does he love you too?" Kagura asked a bit more cheerfully. "Yes. He does," Tohru said, regretting everything she just said. Kagura laughed weakly. "I'm happy for you AND Kyo. He's finally returning someone's feelings," Kagura wasn't crying anymore. She looked happy once again. "Thanks, Tohru, you're probably the only one that would've told me the truth." She said and smiled at Tohru. "You're welcome, Kagura," She said as she got up. Tohru held out her hand as she helped Kagura up. They walked out of the room. Kyo stood up, ready to run. "Ka-Kagura, are you mad?" He asked fearfully. "No Kyo, of course not," She said as she ran forward to hug Kyo. "Kagura don't!" Tohru started but it was too late, BOOM!!! Kagura transformed. When the smoke cleared there was a boar sitting where Kagura just was. "Huh? What happened?" Kagura asked; she was very puzzled. "Let me guess. You forgot to mention it," Kyo said dully. Tohru laughed weakly, shrugged her shoulders, and smiled stupidly, " Yeah, I guess so! It must have slipped my mind," Kyo starred blankly at Tohru. "Kagura, I'm sorry, I should've told you. The curse, for Kyo and only Kyo, is broken. I'm sorry, I forgot,"  
  
Tohru sat down of the couch and closed her eyes thinking about everything that's happened during the past few days. Kyo sat down beside her and she didn't even notice it. BOOM!!! Kagura turned back into human form. When she heard the boom she almost jumped out of her seat, but Kyo caught her. "It's okay, calm down," He said quietly. She looked up at Kyo who had turned away from Kagura. Kagura ran into her room to change. She smiled at him. He saw this and smiled back as he kissed her on her forehead. Kagura came out a few minutes later. "Kyo, we really need to go to the store and get back soon. Kagura, it really was nice to see you again but we really have to be leaving now. Thank you for everything. Good bye, Kagura," She said as she got up from the couch. "Okay, Tohru, bye guys," Kagura said. Tohru walked out of the house as Kyo followed, he waved a dull goodbye to Kagura. "Bye Kyo!" Kagura called from her doorway. Kyo ran to catch up with Tohru. Once he caught up, he put his hands in his pockets and walked beside her. "That was so nice of Kagura to understand so easily. It seems like she'll be over it in a short time," Tohru said smiling. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Kyo said happily. Tohru nodded and looked up at him, "You were really brave, Kyo," she whispered so he couldn't hear.  
  
~*~  
  
They entered the store. "So, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Tohru asked as she tried to pick out something. "Uh. I don't know. How about some soup?" Kyo suggested. "Sure Kyo, good idea," Tohru said happily. Kyo smiled. They walked toward the soup row. "Here, we need this, this, um, this, let's see this, I think we need some of this," Tohru mumbled to herself. "Kyo can you go get some bread, please?" Tohru asked. "Huh, sure," Kyo said dully. 'No one can be as lucky as I am to have Tohru. No one knew what it was like in my life, then Tohru came along and all of that went away. My life is good,' He thought as he walked toward the bread row, 'Thanks to Tohru, I don't have to watch out where I'm going anymore,' He got the bread and headed back to meet up with Tohru. When Kyo got back, Tohru was all finished and ready to check out. "Come on Kyo," Tohru said. They walked to the checkout counter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks and have a great day!" The clerk called as Tohru and Kyo left the store. They walked along the sidewalk silently for a few minutes. "Kyo?" Tohru started. "Huh?" Kyo responded. "I love you. a lot," She said and smiled at him. "I love you too," Kyo said, looking at her as he smiled back. Kyo, who was carrying the bags, put them all into one hand. He put his free hand around her waist as they walked home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Were home!" Tohru called as they walked in the house. Shigure walked toward the door to greet them. "Hey! You're back just in time for lunch. Come on and sit down," He said motioning his arm for them to go to the dining room and sit down. They went into the dining room and took their seats. When Tohru looked at the food on the table she felt sick and lost her appetite. There was a falling feeling in her stomach that she couldn't ignore. She knew it had to do with what happened today at the Sohma Estate. "Shigure?" Tohru started. "Yes, Tohru," Shigure said. "I'm really not all too hungry today," Tohru said quietly. "Oh, are you feeling okay?" Shigure asked with a hint of concern and worry in his voice. "Yes, I'm fine, just not hungry," She assured him as she got up from her seat. "I'll just start doing some cleaning," She said, turning to walk out of the room. "Okay, Tohru, if you're sure," Shigure said bringing his attention back to his food. A few moments later, no one noticed that Kyo had gotten up and left. He had gone to go find Tohru.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked when he found Tohru, who was sweeping. "Huh?" she said looking up. "Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just not hungry," She said putting down the broom. "There's more to this, I know there is, you can't hide it Tohru," He said very seriously. "Tell me the truth. What's really wrong?" He said walking forward. Tohru couldn't help but tell him when he was this serious. Tohru choked up and tears were coming from her eyes without warning. "What did I do!? Why are you crying now?!" Kyo said panicking, "God Tohru, please don't cry!" he pleaded. "K-Kyo, I'm sorry, it's just when I saw the way Kagura acted today I got really scared and worried at the same time and I haven't been able to get rid of it. I'm sorry if I scared you," She said quietly, failing to hold back the tears. "Tohru, you could have told me that in the first place and we could've prevented all of this. Don't worry about that it was in the past and you don't need to think about that, think about now and, maybe, the future- our future," He said sternly but then smiled at her. "Okay, Kyo. I'm sorry, but it's really hard not to forget. I have a really bad feeling from all of that. It's like all of it isn't done yet, like there's more to come and what's to come isn't going to be good. That's puzzling isn't it?" She said, laughing and looking at the ground. Kyo shook his head. "What do you mean 'not good'?" Kyo said with concern. "I really don't know, but it's just a feeling so I could be wrong," She said happily.  
  
~*~  
  
BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ, Tohru's alarm was going off. She rolled over to turn it off. BUZZ, BU-, Tohru turned off the alarm and sat up yawning. She got up from her bed and went to her closet to change into her school uniform. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyo came downstairs and went into the kitchen to help Tohru. As he entered the kitchen, Tohru was coming out and jumped at the sight of him, she wasn't expecting him up so early. She dropped the plate from her hands in surprise, but not one thing fell over because Kyo caught it. "Oh, Kyo, I'm sorry, you scared me," Tohru said in embarrassment. Kyo stood up with the plate in his hands, "It's okay, don't worry about it," He said and walked over to the table to set the tray down. Tohru smiled at Kyo, "Thank you," Kyo looked up, "Huh? Oh, you're welcome," Kyo said quietly. "Yuki and Shigure should be up in a few minutes. Are you hungry?" Tohru asked. "Yeah. Are you?" Kyo asked. "Yes, a little bit," Tohru responded. Kyo was relieved to hear this, 'Oh, at least she's got her appetite back, I was getting worried,' Kyo sighed gratefully. "C'mon, let's start eating, I'm starved!" Kyo said. Tohru giggled and nodded.  
  
They sat down just as Shigure walked out of his room and sniffed the air. "Hey! Breakfast is ready, that was quick!" Shigure said happily. He quickly walked down the stairs and headed for the dining room. "Good, I'm hungry!" he said taking a seat at the table and grabbed some food. A few minutes later, Yuki came down the stairs half asleep and went into the dining room. When he smelled the food he woke up, sat down, and started to eat. "Good morning Yuki!" Tohru greeted. Yuki looked up from his food and smiled. "Good morning to you Miss Honda," he said back to Tohru politely. Fifteen minutes passed and everyone had finished eating. "You guys should be getting to school now. Don't you think so?" Shigure asked. Tohru Kyo and Yuki all nodded and got up from their seats. "Bye Shigure!" Tohru called as she walked out the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day came and Tohru was finally well enough to go back to school. "Uo! Hana! Wait up!" Tohru called as she walked up from behind her two friends. "Hi, Tohru," Uo greeted, "Good morning, Tohru," Hana said. "How was your weekend?" she asked. "Oh! It was great!" Tohru said happily. "Has Orange Top come back yet?" Uo asked. " Huh, you must mean Kyo," Uo nodded, " Yeah, he should be somewhere around here," she said looking around; "Yep, there he is right over there," Tohru pointed him out happily. The school bell rang, and they walked inside, still talking. Uo and Hana headed for their class while Tohru stayed in the hall at her locker. She had zoned out into a trance of thoughts thinking about her weekend. Everyone was in his or her class except for Tohru and without her knowledge, Kyo. He walked up behind her with cat-like steps so she didn't hear him coming. Of course, she couldn't hear anything because of the trance she was in, but he didn't know that. He grabbed her around the waist and she yelped in fright and dropped her books. She quickly closed her locker and turned around. When she saw Kyo her fear left her and instead she felt safe. "Hi," he said quietly, "Sorry if I scared you. I didn't, did I?" Kyo asked. Tohru shook her head, even though he did, but he didn't need to know that. She smiled at him. Uo was walking down the hall without Tohru or Kyo knowing it. Kyo kissed Tohru softly just when Uo turned the corner to the hall they where on. She saw this and gasped loudly.  
  
Tohru and Kyo looked at her quickly and Kyo let Tohru out of his embrace and helped her with the books she dropped. Both of them were blushing a very dark red. "Oh, I understand. You and Orange Top here have something going on, don't you? " Uo asked but neither Kyo or Tohru answered, they just looked at the floor. "I knew it, you do!" Uo said excitedly. "Oh Uo, please don't tell anyone, Yuki would be attacked by those fan club girls now that I'm unavailable. They always thought that I liked him and he liked me so now no one is in their way to get him. Please don't!" Tohru pleaded. "Okay, okay, already, I won't tell anyone, at the most, I will only tell Hana, she asked me that if I ever found out about something like this to tell her. Is that okay?" Uo asked. Tohru looked at Kyo to wait for an answer and he nodded. "Yes, it's okay Uo, but no one else. Okay?" Tohru said. Uo nodded and left for class. "Whew! That was a close one, good thing only that Yankee saw, if it was someone else something bad might have happened. And, you really didn't ever like that damn rat did you?" Kyo said, looking at her suspiciously. "No he's more like a brother to me if anything. You don't need to worry, Kyo, you're definitely the only one for me," She said and smiled at him, as he smiled back, "Thanks, Tohru," Kyo said softly.  
  
Uo walked swiftly back to class. She reached the classroom door and quickly opened it and rushed over to Hana. "Hey Hana!" Uo said quietly, "Guess what I found out!" "What?" Hana asked quite dully. "Tohru and Orange Top are going out!" Uo said excitedly but still quietly. Hana looked shocked. "WHAT!?" she said rather loudly. She brought her voice back to a whisper and harshly said, "What do you mean going out!?" Uo had an expression that said *DUH*, " I mean- I saw them kissing in the hall so I asked them and they said they were! Can you believe it?!" she said still in a hushed tone. Hana looked devastated. "C'mon Hana, we knew it would happen one day, there's no way to stop it, all we can do is be happy for them," Uo said in a comforting voice. " Yes, I know and I am happy, but I really was serious about that crying thing," Hana said quietly as a few tears dripped down her face. Uo smiled, "I know you were."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon (final chapter) 


	3. Chapter 3

Home: Chapter 3  
  
By: Devilspet  
  
A/N: This is finally the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had to do a lot of revising.  
  
Two years passed and Kyo and Tohru love only grew stronger and stronger. Only two weeks until graduation. After the graduation there were planning on going to see Akito, of course with Shigure and Yuki with them. They demanded to come with in case anything would happen. Everyone was very surprised when Yuki asked to come with, but we couldn't refuse. Tohru was walking down the street thinking about this morning.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Shigure, Kyo and I are thinking about going to see Akio after graduation. Would that be okay?" Tohru asked. "It's okay. Only one thing I would ask, and that is, would you mind if I came with? I don't like the idea of you two going there alone," Shigure asked with an almost worried expression. "Yes, Miss Honda, it's not a good idea to go there alone," Yuki added. "Shigure, you can come if you'd like. as long as you aren't busy," Tohru said and smiled. "Miss Honda, if you don't mind I would like to come, too," Yuki said, Shigure, Kyo, and I all looked at him in shock. "A-are you sure, Yuki? I mean, you don't have to," Kyo said, still looking surprised. "Yes, I want to come. for you and Miss Honda," Yuki said getting a little embarrassed from all the attention. Tohru's smile widened, "Of course, Yuki you can come, too!" Yuki looked up at her and smiled back weakly.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Kyo came running towards Tohru from behind. "Tohru! Wait up!" he called. Tohru stopped in her tracks, turned around and waved at him, smiling. Kyo caught up with her panting, "Hey, Tohru! Where are you. going?" Kyo asked as his breathing slowed. "I'm not really going anywhere, I just got bored, so I came outside to take a walk," Tohru said happily. "Oh," Kyo said quickly, "Can I come with?" he asked curiously. Tohru nodded happily. They walked for a while talking about graduation, until Kyo brought up a new subject, their future together. "What do you mean our future?" she had that falling feeling in her stomach, she rarely ever got that feeling anymore, the lat time she got it was they told Kagura about how we felt. "I mean what are we going to do after the graduation?" Kyo said hoping what she said was going to be good. The only good thing he could think of was marriage, but that was it. "Kyo, I have no idea," She said, but she knew what he wanted her to say. Kyo sighed, took her hand and motioned her to keep walking. She looked up at Kyo and smiled. He noticed this and smiled back at her. Kyo took his hand from hers and placed it around her waist instead. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
  
~*~  
  
Graduation day came too quickly for all the students but they had to deal with it.  
  
"I'm very proud of all of you, you've made it this far so you can made it anywhere, if you work hard at it," Their principal said from a podium on the stage where all the students stood. One by one their names where called to accept their diplomas. When Tohru, Kyo, Uo, Hana, and Yuki's name got called, Shigure and the rest of the Sohmas cheered very loudly. Every time the Sohmas would cheer, the person they were cheering for blushed in embarrassment. Ayame and Hatsuharu cheered the loudest when Yuki was called up, everyone cheered very loud when Tohru was called up, and Kagura cheered the loudest when Kyo was called up. Kyo, of course became very pissed off when Kagura cheered. He had a good reason too, he heard something like, 'Love you Kyo' and she already knew about Tohru and his relationship. He thought there was no reason she should talk like that anymore. For Uo and Hana, Tohru of course was doing a lot of cheering. In fact, every one she had met got a considerable amount of cheering from Tohru. ' She'll be hoarse before the ceremony's over if she keeps this up,' Kyo thought, laughing to himself. Yuki noticed this too because he nudged Kyo and mumbled, "Miss Honda's going to lose her voice soon," And went back to smiling at the crowd.  
  
When the ceremony ended Uo, Hana, and all the other Sohmas were invited back to Shigure's House for a celebration. Luckily, Tohru had planned for a big celebration by making plenty of food, because we they all got to Shigure's house they was very hungry. Tohru, Kisa, Kagura, and surprisingly Kyo all helped set up tables and get the food ready. During this time, everyone else just talked, laughed, and had fun. Most of the Sohmas had already found out about Tohru and Kyo's relationship so Uo and Hana didn't feel bad for talking about it.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called from the kitchen. They added a few tables so that everyone had a seat. Everybody piled into the dining room and found a seat. It was very loud while they ate. Even though they were all eating they still found interesting topics to talk about. They had so much fun.  
  
After a few hours, everyone began to get tired and went home. Uo and Hana stayed after every one else left to help clean up. After twenty minutes of cleaning, every thing was clean and Uo and Hana were ready to leave. "Bye Tohru, we'll come back soon," Uo said as she left. " Yes goodbye Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. We will be back for another visit soon," Hana said as she turned to leave, "Oh and Shigure, I am looking forward to your new book," She said and started walking away. Shigure nodded, waving. "Bye Uo! Bye Hana! We'll see you soon!" Tohru called after them, waving. Every one went back inside and found a seat. Tohru yawned, "They weren't the only ones who are tired," She leaned her head on Kyo who had just sat down next to her. It was only sunset but she was very tired. Tohru's eyelids became too heavy to hold open. After a while, she gave in and let them close as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark thirty minutes later. Kyo picked up Tohru from the couch and carried her to her bedroom. He set Tohru down on her bed and covered her in blankets. "Good night Tohru," He whispered in her ear. Tohru mumbled something that he couldn't understand; he just assumed it was goodnight. Kyo kissed her on the forehead and left the room. He walked back towards his room. Tohru wasn't the only tired one. He entered his own room and let himself fall on the bed. He turned over and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about Tohru and how happy he would be living his life with her. This thought made him happy. "Akito has to allow this, I can't live without her and besides she broke the curse after all. She made my life complete and normal again," He whispered only low enough so no one else would hear. His eyes began to close and he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Kyo woke up suddenly. It felt like something was watching him. It was Tohru. "AH!! Don't scare me like that!" He yelled in fright. Kyo rolled over to look at the clock. It was late, 11:45! "Have I really been sleeping that long!?" Kyo said sitting up quickly. Tohru nodded, "Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to." she started but was cut off. "It's okay I just wasn't ready for it," Kyo said looking at his hands. "Breakfast is done if you're hungry," Tohru said happily. "Yeah, I'm starving! Just let me get changed and I'll be down in a second," Kyo said walking toward his closet. Tohru blushed slightly when he didn't tell her to leave or something, so she got up and faced the other way, she blushed more heavily now. "Ouch!" Kyo said loudly when he hit his head on the closet shelf. "Oh! Kyo, are you okay?" she said turning around to see Kyo grabbing his head painfully. She looked at him and blushed very heavily when she saw him half naked. She turned around blushing with a lot of embarrassment. Kyo blushed even worse than she did. "I'm sorry Kyo," she said very quietly, wincing from fear of what he was going to say. "Don't worry about it Tohru, it's okay," He said looking at the ground. "Eh?" Tohru asked, 'He didn't get mad!? That's strange!' He finished getting dressed and turned to face Tohru. "Okay, Tohru, I'm done now," Kyo said as he started walking out of the room.  
  
Tohru smiled feebly at him, but still blushing fairly heavily. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Tohru said brightly. Kyo nodded joyfully at the word breakfast. They walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Shigure and Yuki had gone out and no one else was here. Tohru went into the kitchen to warm up breakfast, Kyo followed. As she warmed up the food, she hummed softly; Kyo couldn't help but smile at this. Her voice was so sweet there was almost no way to describe it; he just loved it. "Kyo?" She started with her charming voice. "Hmm?" Kyo said, still consumed in his thoughts. "W-why are you starring at me like that? It's scary," Tohru said with a puzzled look on her face. "Huh. You think I'm staring unusually?" He said waking up from his thoughts as Tohru nodded. "I'm not staring strangely, just showing my love," Kyo said tenderly. "Oh," Tohru said quickly and quietly. "Sorry, Kyo," She said apologetically. "Don't worry about it," Kyo assured her.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-, Tohru walked over to turn off the timer and get Kyo's breakfast. "You're breakfast is ready," Tohru stated. "Thanks Tohru, you way too nice to me," Kyo said.  
  
He smiled at her. Tohru smiled back then left the kitchen while Kyo follow. He walked into the dining room and took a seat beside Tohru. "You're welcome, Kyo," She said responding to what he said in the kitchen. It took a while to comprehend why she said that, "Oh, okay," he mumbled to himself. Tohru heard him mumble, "Huh? Did you say something?" Tohru asked. "No, but I will, I'll say you're the greatest anyone could ask for," He said, looking into her eyes dreamily. Tohru blushed and looked down, "You really think so? I can't be that great," She said quietly. "Stop being so modest, you know I'm telling the truth," He leaned over, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear, "You know what?" he asked. "No, what?" Tohru responded, "You've made my life complete. Did you know that?" Kyo asked again. Tohru simply shook her head; she was too shocked to speak and was blushing very heavily. Kyo had never talked to her like this before; she was kind of scared when he talked like this. It almost didn't seem natural but it was, she could tell. "That's okay, now you know," Kyo said softly and kissed her cheek as he pulled away. She looked at him in shock but smiled, "Thank you Kyo, I can't be any nicer than you," Tohru said gently as she pushed back some hair from his face. Kyo smiled weakly at her, "I've only been nice because you taught me how to be nice, before you came along I really didn't know what nice was," He said shyly.  
  
"Now who's being modest, huh?" Tohru asked playfully. " What do you mean modest? It's the truth," Kyo said. "Come on, you couldn't have been all bad, no one can be entirely bad," Tohru said. "That's not true! You didn't know me back then and I hope to god you never have to see me like that, and my only wish is that I never have to go back to being like that!" Kyo said, or more rather yelled, losing his temper. Tohru winced when he yelled and took her hands away from him to put them in her lap. Tears were coming slowly from her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo," she wept, "I didn't mean to make you mad." Kyo looked at her. "Oh, Tohru, please don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so hard on you, it's my fault," He said tenderly. He lifted her head so she would look at him but she pulled away. Tohru hated to let people see her cry. Kyo just moved forward and put his arms around her as she cried and hugged him back. Kyo gently rocked her back and forth to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tohru, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry, you didn't make me mad, I was just being stupid and forgot who I was talking to. I'm sorry Tohru," Kyo said gently, closing his eyes to bring down his temper. "Why does it matter who you're talking to? You should never talk to anyone like that!" she said, looking up at him. "I know and I'm very sorry, Tohru, I just don't like talking about how I acted along time ago," Kyo confessed quietly. "Shhh. Stop crying, I'm not mad, it's okay and I'm sorry," Kyo whispered. "Thank you, Kyo, finally I know something new about you; thank you," Tohru looked up at him and smiled. She tried to sit up. Kyo smiled back at her and helped her sit up. Tohru looked so beautiful, he almost couldn't stand it. He lifted her head to that she was level with his and kissed her softly.  
  
Shigure came in the back door with Yuki right behind him. Tohru and Kyo didn't hear the door open. Shigure, looking very surprised, closed the door quietly and turned around to see Yuki. "We'd better go through the front door," Shigure said nervously. "Why?" Yuki asked curiously. "Uh, I think Kyo and, uh, Tohru want some, um, alone time," Shigure said uneasily. "Oh okay, let's go," Yuki said dully. Yuki and Shigure, who couldn't stop smiling, walked around to the front door.  
  
Kyo pulled away from the kiss slowly and now they just sat with each other, cuddling. They let go of each other when they heard the front door open, even though everyone knew how they feel about each other they still felt uncomfortable with people seeing them like that. Kyo, who was still starving from yet not eating, picked up some food and started eating. Tohru picked up the paper and started reading it to cover her face so that if Shigure and the others would walk in they wouldn't see her blushing. She was right, Yuki and Shigure walked into the room a few minutes later. "Hello, Miss Honda," Yuki said and smiled. Tohru looked up from her paper and smiled back at him. Luckily, her face had gone back to her original color so Yuki couldn't see it. "Hi, Yuki, Shigure," she said quietly. Kyo, who had a mouthful of food, said, "Hey guys," then went back to eating.  
  
"So, when are you two going to see Akito?" Shigure asked in curiosity. "I don't know, probably tomorrow," Tohru said slowly, thinking about her answer. "Oh good. There's no deadlines coming up anytime soon so I can come with you," Shigure said happily. Tohru simply smiled at this and went back to reading. "Cool, so both of you are coming?!" Kyo asked a little overdramatically. Shigure and Yuki both gaped at him for this, Kyo, who was obviously embarrassed, looked down at his hands, "Sorry. So, both of you ARE coming right?" this time when he said it he had a hint of hope in his voice rather than excitement. "Uh. Yes, Kyo." Yuki said quietly. "Oh" he said quickly "Thanks guys," he looked back down at his food blushing slightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki sat down for dinner at seven o'clock; they had a late lunch so dinner wasn't as early as usual. Kyo, who was sleeping came in when everyone was about done, by this time it was dark out and very cold. Even though it was summer, the nights were still very bitter. Kyo finished his dinner twenty minutes later. He put on his jacket and went outside to go for a walk, slouching over and putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Tohru followed him, not bothering to put on her jacket. After a few minutes of walking quickly she caught up with him, "Kyo, where are you going?" Kyo stiffened and stopped walking. "I'm going on a walk," Tohru said as she ran right into him, not noticing that he had stopped. She yelped in fright and fell backwards, but Kyo saw this and caught her before she met the ground. He smiled at her, "Aren't you glad I caught ya?" Tohru smiled and nodded, "Uh huh, uh, Kyo can I-?" she started as she tried to get up, but Kyo just pulled her into his warm embrace. "Sure, you're welcome to come with; no need to ask 'cause I know you are," Tohru hugged him back and replied, "Thank you, Kyo," she melted into his hug, he was so warm even though it was cold out and she appreciated the warmth. "You're welcome, Tohru, I wouldn't ever let you get hurt; you're everything that's good in my life and I don't think I could live without you near me." Kyo said, "I love you more than anything, Tohru. If possible, I love you more than life." Tohru was speechless. Even if she could it wouldn't have left her throat because her throat was really sore from the cold. Tohru eyes started to burn; she knew that she would start crying any minute. She buried her face in Kyo's shirt to stop the tears, but this only made it worse. She burst out into tears, and held Kyo tighter than ever.  
  
After a few minutes, she realized how tight she was holding him and loosened her grip. Tohru felt Kyo take a huge and deep breath. " Um," Tohru started looking up at him, "I'm sorry." she said, cringing and looking back down at the ground, she was almost sure Kyo was going to get mad. To Tohru's surprise, Kyo cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it up so she would look at her. There were still a few tears running down her face, this made him feel bad. He had to do something to cheer her up; he smirked. "Kinda tight don't ya think?" he said sarcastically and quietly. 'This has to work; it always did before,' he considered, 'but what if it doesn't? No, it will; it has to.' Tohru didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice; she felt her eyes start to burn with a new wave of tears. She tried to look happily at him but instead a few tears rolled down her cheek. Kyo saw this and was shocked and in a soft voice he said, "No- no, Tohru, it was a joke; I didn't mean like that- I shouldn't have said it at all. I'm sorry." He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped the tears away by softly rubbing his thumb against it. She grinned weakly at him. "C'mon Tohru, I wouldn't be mean to you like that anymore, I love you," he smiled sweetly at her. Tohru fell back into Kyo's arms and laughed slightly she said, "I know that, it just caught me off guard that's all, and I love you too, Kyo." Kyo looked overjoyed from this comment, he didn't make her sad after all.  
  
"Thanks, Tohru, you still wanna go for a walk?" Tohru smiled joyfully and nodded. Kyo looked happy at this. "Cool, Let's go!" Tohru reluctantly let go of him and stepped backwards, shivering slightly. Kyo saw this and smiled slightly, 'No wonder she's so cold, I mean her skirt, for one, it's so thin, and she didn't even bother to put on a jacket,' he thought shaking his head. "Tohru, do you wanna wear my jacket?" he asked with his eyes full of not only concern, but humor, too. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Kyo, don't worry," she said, desperately trying to convince him that she didn't need it. "Tohru, it's okay," he said, taking off his jacket and seeing that she was still shivering, "I don't mind, you can use it," he walked up to her, resting it on her shoulders. He smiled when she grabbed the jacket to bring it tighter around her so the cold stays out. Kyo snickered softly and wrapped an arm around her waist as they started walking down the path.  
  
Kyo and Tohru were walking for a long time to get back. They had stopped by the stream in the woods to talk about their future. On the way back they got kind of lost too, which didn't help, either; so it took along time. Tohru walked along the path and suddenly she felt dizzy, weak, and tired so Tohru didn't notice that there was a huge hole in the pathway and she tripped in it. "Ouch!!" Tohru yelped painfully, grabbing her right ankle. "Hey, Tohru! Are you okay??" Kyo said really worriedly. "Yep, I'm fine, I think," Tohru started as she tried to get up but she fell back down. "Ouch!! Well, maybe not, I can't put any pressure my right ankle, I think I sprained it, bad," Tohru tried to stand again, this time she stood up, but for a very short time, then fell back down. This time, Kyo was there to catch her before she fell down again. "I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt but this time I couldn't help it. To make up for it I'm gonna help you get better, okay?" Tohru looked up at him. "Oh, no, Kyo, I can get better myself-" Kyo cut her off with a kiss; Tohru was actually kind of surprised so she didn't respond right away but she slowly leaned into it. Kyo pulled away gently and slowly. Tohru smiled. "But you can always help if you want," Kyo smiled at her and helped Tohru to her feet. "C'mon let's head home, okay?" Tohru nodded to him.  
  
He put his arm around Tohru's waist to steady her and to help her walk. "Thanks Kyo, I really appreciate it." Tohru tried to smile but when she stepped with her right foot, a surge of pain from her ankle made her wince in pain. "Tohru, are you sure you're okay?" Kyo questioned her, looking really worried. "Yes, Kyo, I promise I'm fine," she reassured him. Tohru tried to take another step with her right leg without Kyo's help, but she couldn't manage it and she fell to her knees. "C'mon Tohru. Let me carry you," he said, walking towards her. Without another word, Kyo lifted Tohru up off the ground and yelped she in fright. "It's okay, don't worry, I promise I won't drop you," he whispered softly in Tohru's ear. Tohru put her arms around his neck to support herself and help Kyo out. Tohru felt kind of stupid being carried bridal-style but she could live with it because it was Kyo carrying her.  
  
~*~  
  
They came up outside Shigure's house. "Can you stand?" Kyo asked quietly. Tohru nodded. "I'll try." Kyo helped Tohru back to her feet even though he still had an embracing arm around her. He opened the back door to the house, everyone had already gone to sleep; it was really quiet. Kyo carried Tohru up the stairs, which was a very big struggle and took a long time. To her surprise they made it upstairs. Kyo brought her to her room and set Tohru down on her bed. " Hold on, I'll go get some ice for you're ankle," Kyo said as he left the room. Tohru nodded and leaned back on her bed so she could lie down on her bed pillows. Kyo walked in with some ice in a bag and an ace bandage. He walked up and kneeled at Tohru's bedside and gently wrapped the ace bandage around Tohru's ankle. He pulled his hands back quickly when she hissed in pain. "Just focus on something else; don't focus on the ankle- think about something OR someone else," he said, trying to comfort her. "Eh?" Tohru asked, rising up an eyebrow in confusion. "What do I focus on?" Tohru questioned, awaiting an interesting answer. "Anyone or anything, it doesn't matter you just have to be able to fully focus on it," he said rather quietly. "Will it work if I focus on you?" Tohru asked in a hushed tone. He smiled but didn't look up; he was obviously embarrassed, he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess, if you want to." Tohru smiled at him, "Thanks Kyo."  
  
Tohru started to focus on Kyo as he wrapped up her ankle. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, Tohru could tell, because he didn't touch her ankle anymore than he had to. 'I'm being spoiled by him, I could have walked home by myself, I could have gotten the ice and ace bandage myself, and I could be the one wrapping my ankle right now but he insisted on doing it for me, I can tell he loves me. He never did anything that I didn't want him to, unless he was extremely worried, he stopped getting so angry lately, and he's been there for me, whenever I needed him, and it was all for me; I know it.' Her thoughts were interrupted, "I'm done," Kyo said pulling away from her ankle. "Kyo, you were right; I didn't feel a thing," Tohru smiled wider than before. "Thanks Kyo. Thanks a lot." He smiled at her and got up. He walked toward Tohru and gave her a short, tender kiss and whispered, "Get some sleep remember we're going to go see Akito tomorrow, don't wanna look bad right?" Tohru's smile faded slightly but she brought it back quickly and nodded happily. Kyo left the room as Tohru lay there, starring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh mom, I'm so scared. I don't want to go to see Akito. I just- I have a really, really bad feeling about all of what will happen tomorrow," Tohru said just loud enough so she could hear herself, "I'm afraid- afraid Kyo will get hurt and it's scarring me so, so bad. I- I just don't know what I'd do if he would be hurt because of me; I just don't know!" Tohru couldn't go on any further, she burst out into loud tears, turning over to lay face down on her pillow to muffle the sobs. They must have been loud because Kyo came running into her room. "Tohru?" he said, looking down at Tohru, seeing her sob in her pillow. " What's wrong, Tohru?" Kyo asked, walking over and sitting on her bed next to Tohru. She sat up to look at him, tears still running heavily down her cheeks. Tohru didn't answer him. She just stared at him; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Tohru! Answer me! What's wrong?!" Kyo pleaded anxiously to her. Tohru couldn't speak; she just turned away. Kyo hugged Tohru from behind and pulled her close to him so he could speak in her ear, "Tohru, please, tell me what's wrong, please, I'm begging you, just tell me," he pleaded once again. Tohru sobbed harder than ever in his arms; if he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen forward she was crying so hard. "I- I'm- I'm scared. Kyo, I'm- I'm afraid- I'm afraid for you! I'm scared to death that you'll- you'll get hurt tomorrow. I don't think I could live with myself if you were to get hurt. I love you too- too much to lose you, Kyo! I can't stand the thought!" she quietly choked out over all the sobs.  
  
"Oh my God Tohru. why'd you keep this to yourself?! Why didn't you tell me!? All you had to do was tell me, Tohru! I would have listened, damn it! You don't have to keep this kind of stuff to yourself! I'm here for you and I'll always be here!" Kyo whispered angrily but mixed with a large amount of sadness.  
  
Kyo felt a few tears run down his cheek; he had to close his eyes to keep anymore from coming. "Tohru, why couldn't you tell me?! Is it that you don't trust me?! Do you not love me enough so that you would feel comfortable to tell me?! I don't understand! Please all I'm asking is that you tell me these things! If you can't do that tell me the reason and I'll fix it! Please just tell me." Kyo couldn't fight back the tears any longer and they were pouring out of his eyes.  
  
Tohru was shocked; she pulled Kyo into a comforting embrace, " How- how can you even- even THINK that I- that I don't love you? I trust you more than anyone and I know I CAN tell you anything I- I just didn't want you to be worried about me. You don't need to fix anything, you're perfect just the way you are. Do you understand me, Kyo?" Tohru said, holding Kyo tightly. He just shook his head, speaking softly, "No, I don't understand. How could you think to tell me would worry me? It's you NOT telling me that makes me worry. I always worry about you, no matter what, but when you don't tell me things, that makes me worry more!" Tohru was speechless; she had never seen or heard Kyo like this before. She pulled away to look at him; she couldn't speak, once again. All she could do was lift her hand to wipe away the tears from Kyo's face. "Do YOU understand me?" Kyo asked gently. Tohru plainly nodded at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyo, I should have told you, I was only being an idiot." Tohru apologized. "Don't call yourself that, you're being to hard on yourself, I love you, now get some sleep, okay?" he said and got up to leave. Tohru didn't want him to leave, "N-no Pl-please will you stay here with me, Kyo, please?" Tohru asked in a soft and gentle tone. Kyo nodded, "If it'll make you feel better," he smiled, "and I promise I won't try ANYTHING, okay?" Tohru nodded, " I know you won't Kyo, I've learned that much from you," she smiled getting up to walk, more like limped, to her closet to change. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" he said hotly. " Oh nothing Kyo, you're just. scared to get too close," Tohru said playfully, poking her head out of the closet as she changed, smiling mischievously, " or are you not." She came out of the closet, "Well are you?" He starred into space dumbstruck trying to think of a response, "Scared am I," Kyo got up and walked toward her, he caught her by the arm and pulled her close into a loving embrace. He leaned into a soft but passionate kiss. Tohru kissed Kyo back just as powerfully and passionately. Kyo pulled away from the kiss but on the way out bit her lip gently as a goodbye present because he didn't want to go any further, not tonight, at least. Kyo smiled devilishly. "Kyo, thanks but you should have known I was only joking, you didn't have to prove it to me," Tohru said smiling, "but I'm glad you did, now, can we go to sleep please?" Kyo nodded and walked her over to her bed, Tohru snuggled in under the blankets and Kyo sat in the chair beside her bed, he would only stay until she fell asleep. "Kyo, c'mon I wanted to cuddle with you, please?" Kyo smiled and she scooted over so he had room. Kyo sat down and lay backwards. Tohru scooted back over and used Kyo's chest as a pillow, "I love you Kyo," she told him, half-asleep. "I love you too, Tohru, now please get some sleep." Kyo responded, stroking her back with his hand gently to comfort her. "I will," she yawned.  
  
'Looks like I'll be here all night, oh well, I should try and get some sleep too.' Kyo thought as he felt Tohru fall asleep in his arms. Kyo looked down at her, ' God, she's cute when she sleeps. I've never really noticed but she's just so beautiful, I guess, I've kinda gotten used to it so I didn't really notice,' these were Kyo's last thoughts before drifting off into his dreams.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru was the first one to wake up. She got up, got changed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
Suddenly, Kyo felt the pressure of someone lying on his chest, gone. It took him a few minutes to realize that this was bad; when he did, it startled him. He opened his eyes and looked down at where Tohru was last night but she wasn't there, this scared him 'God, Tohru, where'd you go,' he looked around him to see Tohru nowhere in sight. He got out of bed to go find her, he looked in the living room, Shigure's study, his own room, the bathrooms, and the dining room then he heard humming coming from the kitchen. He walked in to see who it was, and to his surprise Tohru was at the counter making breakfast. "God Tohru! You really know how to scare someone! Do you know what it felt like to wake up and find that you weren't there anymore?!" Kyo said in an undecided tone, it was a mix between worry, anger, and fear. "Huh? I'm sorry, Kyo, you just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," Tohru said sorrowfully. No, it's okay; I should have thought more before I panicked, I should be the sorry one. Hey do you mind if I help you?" He said, walking toward her to help with it.  
  
"Oh! Kyo, uh sure, you can help, that is, if you want to," Tohru said quietly as she started cleaning more fruit. "Uh, how's your ankle feel, any better?" he asked as he looked at her; he could tell she was leaning on one foot. " Oh, it feels a lot better, I'm still having a little trouble walking on it though, but that's all," Tohru said and smiled brightly at him. She kissed him softly as a thank you.  
  
~*~  
  
Tohru and Kyo came out of the kitchen with a few serving bowls, full of fresh fruit. They set the bowls down and sat at the table to eat. Just as they started to eat, Yuki and Shigure were coming down the stairs. "Good morning, Yuki, Shigure!" Tohru greeted as they sat down. Yuki smiled at Tohru and Kyo, he asked, "When are you planning on going to Akito today?" Tohru and Kyo looked at each other searching for answers, Tohru finally said, "I don't know. I guess whenever you're ready," she looked at Kyo again shrugging her shoulders, "Tohru and I really haven't talked about when yet so, yeah, whenever you feel like going," Kyo finished. "Oh okay, how about we go after lunch," Yuki suggested. Kyo nodded and Tohru smiled and said, "Sure, Yuki! Is it okay with you Shigure?" Shigure looked up from his food. "Huh? Oh, sure," he said with a mouthful of food. "Ugh, how rude! You could have at least swallowed first. Do you have any good manners? Especially to Miss Honda. Next time, please, remember your manners," Yuki lectured. "Yes sir," Shigure said very sarcastically. Kyo just starred at them and Tohru giggled at their arguing.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone ate their lunch quickly, for some reason they were anxious about going to see Akito. "Ready to go, guys?" Tohru asked. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki all nodded as they walked out the door. Yuki and Shigure walked ahead of Tohru and Kyo so they could have their privacy. Yuki glanced behind him every once and awhile when he heard a huge amount of giggling or gasps.  
  
They reached the Sohma Estate after about ten minutes of walking. They entered the front gates. Momiji came running to greet them. "Hi Momiji!" Tohru called as he came closer. Just before Momiji jumped into Tohru's open arms, Kyo stopped him. He said, "Don't touch her! You don't need to be transforming so close to the gates and there's no reason for it."  
  
Momiji looked sad, "Kyo! You always spoil the fun! Hmph!" Tohru sat on the ground and pouted. "Yeah Kyo, you're such a grump," she said gruffly but she was half smiling so Kyo could tell she was joking. Ayame walked up from behind Momiji, "Aw, is Lucky Kyo a little jealous?" Kyo couldn't stand when he called him that. "AYAME!! DON'T CALL ME THA-" Kyo said fiercely but Ayame wasn't listening ' U-uh, O-okay??' Kyo thought in puzzlement.  
  
"Tohru, the princess has come." Tohru blushed slightly, "And Shigure, you haven't forgotten about me I assume?" Ayame asked confidently. "Nope, not yet Ayame." Shigure sighed. "Ah, and my little brother, Yuki, how are you?" Yuki had a 'how dare you ask me that' look on his face, "Why would you care?" Yuki said very, very coldly, his tone was so cold that it made Tohru shiver slightly. "Well, well a little grouchy are we? Wait, don't answer that." Ayame said. "That's okay, I wasn't planning to." Yuki said icily.  
  
"Fine, fine, just answer this one question. Why are you here?" Ayame asked curiously. "THAT is really none of your business." Yuki responded harshly. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I'm sorry, little brother. I'll leave you alone," Ayame said in a devastated tone. "I'm sorry I bothered you." Ayame said tearfully, turning around and walking away with Momiji right behind him.  
  
Yuki gave the murderous glare to Shigure who looked like he would have a comment about that. Shigure laughed nervously and said, "Well, well, let's get going, we don't wanna keep Akito waiting!" he said nervously, walking away and pulling Kyo and Tohru with him. Shigure and the others went searching for Hatori so he would lead them to Akito. After a few seconds Yuki followed slowly and hotly.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, Hatori knocked on the door to Akio's room. "Yes. What is it?" Akito asked without emotion. "You have visitors, Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru." Hatori answered. "Let them in," Akito demanded. Hatori opened the door for them, but stopped them before they could go in. "Good luck and please don't forget your manners," he mumbled and (for a first in a long time, smiled). Kyo nodded and the four of them walked in and Hatori closed the door behind them. Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru stood in the back of the room while Kyo stepped forward to greet Akito.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me Akito," he said bowing slightly. "What is it, Kyo?" Akito asked lazily. "I'm here to get your permission for something," Kyo said quietly. "Go on, permission for what?" Akito said dully. Kyo took a deep breath, "Akito, Tohru and I are," he paused, "in love," he said in a hushed voice. "What?!" Akito said loudly.  
  
"Wait! I'm not finished. We need to know if you'll accept it, even if you don't, I don't really give a fuck 'cause I'll find a way to be with her anyway." Kyo said harshly. Akito totally ignored what Kyo had said and walked toward Tohru. "This whore? How could you love someone who looks like this?" Akito said hatefully as he walked up to Tohru. "Don't you dare call her that! And for your information, I think Tohru looks fine," Kyo hissed through his teeth as he walked between Tohru and Akito. Tohru stared up at Akito with pure hatred in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that," he ordered quietly. Tohru didn't look away; she just stared at him. Akito looked confused but continued to finish what he was saying before Kyo interrupted him, "Kyo, I understand what you're going through, but it will all pass soon."  
  
Kyo became furious, " NO! You don't understand me. No one understands me; not even you. I don't live here, you don't understand what I've been through, to me that means you can't understand me." Kyo tried to stay calm but really wasn't making progress. "Kyo, this is your home; you can't change that!" Akito retorted.  
  
"I WILL CHANGE THAT! THIS ISN'T MY HOME! IT'S NEVER WAS MY HOME AND IT WON'T EVER BE MY HOME!" Kyo shouted, "My only home is with her. My only home is with Tohru, my home will always be with her and you can't change that. My home is where she is and that's where it will always be. Like she told me before, home is where the people who care about you are, and that is most definitely not here." he said softly, "You cannot change my feelings for her."  
  
Akito starred blankly at Kyo. "Kyo, you really do love her, don't you?" Akito asked softly. "YES! More than anything! I would do anything for her, no matter what it may be; I would do it without question, anything to make her happy. I will always love her and you can't change that either," Kyo answered. "Kyo- I- thank you-" she mumbled. "Don't worry about it, I'm only telling the truth. Just stay there; everything is under control," he whispered back to her. "Akito please understand; my curse is broken because of her- and only her. If that's not enough for you to accept her, I don't know what is," Kyo begged Akito. " WHAT?! The curse can't be broken! HOW?!" Akito asked angrily. " Her, she did it, somehow," he smirked at Akito's expression. " How can you think that bitch broke the curse? There's no way I can believe that SHE did that,'' Akito said sarcastically.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!! She did break my curse, do you want proof?!" Kyo shouted. " Okay Kyo give me proof. what can you do?'' Akito said sarcastically. "This." Kyo said as pulled Tohru close and hugged her gently. Akito was speechless for a second, "Oh my God," he mumbled under his breath, "Y-you me-mean she-e had the p-power to lift you-your c- curse?!" Akito stuttered as he stumbled backwards. Kyo nodded as he pulled away from Tohru. "Th-that means- it means- she's more powerful than me!" Akito went on, " That can't be possible; no mere girl can be more powerful than me!"  
  
"It's possible when it comes to Tohru, she's got so much love for EVERYONE she's met, maybe even you. But I'm not so sure about you after how you treated her," Shigure said sternly. Akito looked at Tohru, who still looked at him in hatred. "Is this true girl, I mean, Tohru?" Tohru looked at him in confusion. "You look confused, I asked if you care for everyone you've met." Tohru looked surprised at his question but answered, " Yes, everyone I've met is dear to me; I treat my friends like they are family and all have a place in my heart," she said suspiciously. " You have a good heart. Do you love Kyo like he loves you?" Akito asked. ' I guess he's testing me to see if I'm worthy,' she thought before answering. "Oh yes, he has the largest space in my heart," she said simply. "You also have a large heart," he said softly. "Face it Akito, you can test her all you'd like but you won't find one bad thing about her. You lost," Yuki said coldly. "I've noticed. I don't like it but I will allow it," Akito said softly, "Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Akito demanded. "Thank you Akito," Kyo said smiling widely as he turned to get Tohru and leave. Yuki followed behind them, smiling. Shigure stayed behind to talk to Akito. "That was really very nice of you, Akito," Shigure complimented him. "Did you hear me? I SAID GET OUT NOW!!!" Akito yelled. " Whoa! Calm down," Shigure suggested, but Akito gave him a murderous look, "Okay, okay! I'm going!" Shigure said nervously as he walked out quickly.  
  
Everything else worked out fine; Kyo asked Tohru to marry him and she accepted. They got married and everyone came to their wedding. For once in Kyo's life, he was truly happy and Tohru had a family again, the whole Sohma family. They moved in to the Sohma Estate so that they could be close to every one. Later on, Akito learned to accept Tohru and everyone was happy. Tohru and Kyo knew they would be happy together, forever. 


End file.
